SkyShorts Season 5
by Kittyjen781
Summary: OH YEAH! SEASON 5! 10x the comedy, 10x the adventures, and 10x drama and famous Youtubers! This season is set to the longest season ever. Possibly of dying while laughing: 95%. Make sure to leave ideas for new chapters! (Final Season)
1. Ep 1: Halloween Special Part 1

**Hello everyone, it is time for Season 5 of SkyShorts, YAY! :D**

* * *

**Are you guys as excited as I am? Not only will this be the biggest season ever, but it will have 10x more hilarity, 10x more drama, 10x more famous Youtubers, and several special songs or parodies made by me...well...along with some help if I need it. **

**I will also be accepting ideas to keep this series going, but beware, a lot of random and comical things will happen, so if you die laughing, I'm not paying for your medical bill, lol. **

**OH, and one more thing: Here are the results for the chosen OC's. If yours wasn't chosen, I just want to apologize in advance and don't feel down. Your OC just might be chosen for another story I might have in mind the he future. So, here they are!**

* * *

**New OC's to be Featured**

* * *

**1. Topaz (PurpleCat54)**

**2. Avernus ( 57)**

**3. Aneria (KittieNerdie)**

**4. Krissi (kitcat from the sky)**

**5. Glacier (kitcat from the sky)**

**6. Cat (Cordally Un-Invited)**

**7. SmileyStuff (smileystuff)**

**8. Crystal (CrystalFeather0900)**

**9. Pokemonroll (AethergirlYOLO)**

* * *

**Just for the third OC, Aneria is actually going to be the daughter of Snowy and Bodil. **

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**(AsheelyMaarieGaming) Ashely**

* * *

**As for all of the OC's, I will be using old and new to kick-off this series with an awesome start, dedicated to everyone's favorite holiday, (spooky voice) HALLOWEEN! This is Halloween, this is Halloween, PUMPKIN SCREECH in the dead of night. Blah, blah, blah...I forgot the lyrics. Fail. XD. Anyway, without no more interruptions, it's time for **

**SKYSHORTS SEASON 5!**

* * *

**Ep. 1: Halloween Special Part 1**

* * *

Yes, Halloween. The time of year where everyone dresses up as a scary representation of their favorite ghoulish character and go around, asking people to give them treats, or risk getting tricked.

At the Butter Craft AirShip, every recruit is eager for not only the holiday, but for the special Halloween party that Bashur had put together. At the main room where Dawn, Sky, and Amity slept in, the Butter God spayed a white streak on a right part of his hair while looking at himself in a mirror, dressed in an orange and yellow suit. Then, sneaking up right behind him are two small figures. They silently step into the room and slowly approach the general and commander. At that moment that Sky finishes spraying the streak, the figure latch themselves onto Sky's legs, making him yelp in surprise. The figures quickly let go as Sky turns around. Below him are two very young girls, his daughter Amity and her friend Aneria, the new daughter of Snowy and Bodil. Amity is about 8 years old while Aneria is 7 years old. Amity is dressed in a outfit like her father's, with a small butter amulet and Aneria has long brown hair that goes turquoise at the end, bright blue eyes, a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, gray shorts, and blue high-top converses and pinned in her hair is a blue bow.

Sky breathes a sigh of relief as he said "You two scared me".

"Well, duh, that's the point of Halloween, daddy. To scare people", Amity responded with a slight high-pitched voice. Sky chuckles, kneeling down and patting the girls on their heads. "Yeah, it is", he said.

Suddenly, entering the room is Snowy. She looks over and spots her daughter. "There you are", she said. She pads over to her child and gently picks her up. "Come on, let's get you in your Halloween outfit for Bashur's party".

"Okay, mom", Aneria said, defeated. Snowy exits the room with her daughter. Sky gets a sudden realization.

"Oh, I forgot. I should go and see if the decor is up for the party. Come on, Amity", Sky said, walking up to the doorway. Amity skittered across the room and ran past her father. Sky walks along the red carpet beneath him, the walls made of butter and diamond. His butterfly wings shine brightly with its magical butter color. Ever since Sky had been chosen to be the new god of Minecraftia, he had changed drastically. Not only did Sky dedicated himself to his army, but he had become a much more responsible Minecrafter than before. He knew when to laugh and play with his friends, and he knew when to get serious and protect anyone who is threatened. But since there were no possible dangers at the moment, he could keep his guard down...for now.

After Sky reaches the end of the stairs, he enters a hallway where he sees Dawn looking up a wall where a recruit is seen on top of a ladder, trying to hang Halloween lights. The recruit is a man in a black t-shirt, black pants, silver shoes, a red coat, black gloves, piercing red eyes, and a small devil horn on his head. This recruit was known as Avernus, or Aver for short.

"Okay, a little to the left. Up...okay, now to the right. Wait, that's too far", Dawn instructed the recruit, who was looking a bit annoyed with the choosy female.

"Dawn, I've been doing this for 15 minutes now", Aver complained. "Either tell me where is right and do it...yourself", Aver suddenly stopped when he sees Sky appearing next to Dawn with Amity. "Oh...hey, general Sky. Um...if you don't mind me asking but...why am I the one stuck with all the boring jobs?" Aver asked.

"Aver, you need to learn a bit of responsibility. You've been slacking off all your duties lately", Sky told the recruit.

"What are you talking about? I do my duties...heh...duty", the recruit joked.

"Aver...", Sky said to the Minecrafter with a hint of anger rising in his tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it done", Avernus complained. The recruit hangs the last remaining lights. Then, he turns his attention to one of the small bulbs that hung loose a bit.

"Bashur, whatever you do, don't turn on the lights", Aver said, not looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, Bashur appears from the corner of the hallway, dressed in a black mask and cape.

"Don't what?" Bashur questioned.

"Turn on the lights", Aver answered.

"Okay!" Bashur excitingly said. He grabs the plug to the lights and sticks into the nearest electrical socket.

"What, wait! I didn't say-" Avernus's sentence is cut-off as he is electrocuted by volts of electricity. His entire skeletal frame can be seen within the bright flashes. Bashur quickly disconnects the lights and watches as the recruit lets go of the lights and tumbles down the ladder. Adam and Dawn rush over and help the recruit to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sky said, worrying about him.

"I'm fine, but onto the real topic...**WHAT THE NETHER, BASHUR!?**" Avernus yelled at the clueless melon.

"Hey, you told me to turn on the lights!" Bashur argued to him.

"I said don't turn on the lights. What part of _don't_ don't you understand?" Aver asked the watermelon.

"Uh...that fact that you used 'don't' two times in a sentence, that part I do not understand", Bashur explained. Aver's left eye twitches, then the Minecrafters limps away. "I'm going to take a nap", he said to the Minecrafters, walking to the other end of the hallway. Then, Sky, Dawn, and Amity turn their attention to the costumed melon.

"So, Bashur, I see that you're wearing a mask and a cape. I suppose that you are-", Sky's sentence is stopped when Bashur moves his hand over it.

"Shh! No one must know my identity. I am no longer known as Bashur". Then, the melon dramatically grabs his cape and covers his entire body within it. "I'm Bashman!", Bashur said in a crackly, semi-deep voice. Then, in his normal voice, he said "and introducing my faithful sidekick...RobinFace!"

Bashur looks towards the corner of the hall, but nothing happens.

"PewFace, get out here! We rehearsed this earlier!" Bashur said in a hushed tone.

Then, appearing out of the corner is PewFace, dressed in a red and green outfit with the white initials "RF" on his chest, a black mask over his eyes, and a black cape tied around his neck. He flops down on his behind, letting his ears droop over.

"Don't worry, Bashman's sidekick is here to save your butts", PewFace said unenthusiastically. Bashur faceplams himself as he walks over to his pet.

"Ugh, it's all wrong. We seriously need more work, PewFace. Come on, let's go see if Husky and Jason got that mini-game up and running", Bashur said as he passes by the canine.

"Hey, it's not that I wanted to do it. It's just that this costume rubs my loins too hard", the canine said, following his owner. Amity looks up at Dawn.

"Mommy, what are loins?" Amity asked with curiosity.

"Uh...I tell you when you're older. Much...much older", Dawn nervously said. "But anyway, I wonder where Jerome is right now".

"He said that he needed to get off the ship to go to the house where he and Mitch had been having constant adventures with the Pixelmon Mod they just got. I gotta say, they've been enjoying that mod a lot", Adam explained. "I don't mind if they bring their Pixelmon onto the ship, I just hope they're not as gigantic as I've been seeing them lately".

"Hey guys!" A voice interrupted them.

Sky, Dawn, and Amity turn and gasp as they spot Jerome riding on top of a giant Gyarados. They back away slightly from the dragon Pixelmon.

"Je...Jerome? What...how...how did you get your Gyarados onto the ship?" Sky said with a bit of fright in his voice.

"You like her? I named her Betty, and I thought the other kids on the ship would adore her", Jerome said. He pets the Pixelmon across her head, the Gyarados closes her eyes in content.

"Jerome, I understand that you and Mitch are in love with your Pixelmon, but did you really need to bring your Gyarados onto my ship?", Sky asked the Bacca. Suddenly, Betty looks down and roars at the general, blowing him back with her velocity-filled and pitched roar. The Pixelmon screeches for a few more seconds before calming down. Sky's hair is blown away, sticking out of behind.

"Betty used Screech!" Jerome randomly shouted out. "It's super effective...in making you deaf", Sky managed to utter out. He soon gets his hearing back and shakes his hair back to normal. "Okay, fine. She can stay. If it's cool with you and Betty here".

"Thanks, dood. Forward, Betty. There are recruits that we need to scared!" Jerome shouted out. The dragon Pixelmon slithers away with Jerome on her head, making the hallway shake a bit from Betty's massive size. The Minecrafters glance as they only see the finned tail of the Gyarados disappear behind the corner.

"It's so ironic on what Magikarp evolves into", Sky stated.

* * *

Moments later, the general and his family arrive at the large room where the party is being held. The room is decorated with Halloween-themed items, jack-o-lanterns lit up the floor, tables with endless amounts of foods and spooky treats, courtesy of Cupquake, and every recruit is dressed in a costume. Across from Sky, he sees Jerome, Ty, and Quentin waiting for him.

"Well, I'm gonna go and meet up with the guys. You have fun, Amity", Sky said to his daughter. She nods and takes off into the crowd. Dawn can't help but worry for her daughter's safety.

"Do you think she'll be okay, being in this large room by herself?" Dawn asked her husband.

"Don't worry. Everyone recruit knows about her, so if she gets into danger, they'll be there to save her. Plus, Butter will be following her around". Sky said. Then, a small figure appears behind Sky's legs. It's Butter dressed in a hot dog suit. The puppy yips excitingly, turns and scratches his ear for a bit, then looks up at his owners.

"Ah, I see what he's suppose to be", Dawn amusingly said. "Alright, I guess I'll go and talk with Sierra".

Dawn walks in different direction. Butter trots off to where Amity had gone. Sky heads to the where the guys are at. When he reaches them, he is amused by their costume of choice.

"Hey guys. So, does everyone to say what they are?", Sky asked them.

"I'm the Santa Bacca!" Jerome exclaimed as he came out in front of the guys, dressed in a red and white suit with a Christmas hat.

"You're dressed as Santa...for Halloween?" Sky asked.

"Hey, it's never too early to celebrate Craftmas", Jerome said with a grin. Then, appearing next to the fluffy is Deadlox, who is wearing a orange-checked shirt and nearly all of his face, eyes, and skin is covered in a red substance.

"I just got back from a motel, so no one ask me." Ty simply replied. Everyone stares at him for an awkward moment. Then, Sky turns to Quentin, who is dressed in a dark brown coat, a light-brown vest underneath, black cargo pants, and a blackish-gray mask covering his mouth, but still revealing his face.

"So, Quentin, what are you suppose to be?", Sky asked.

"Why, I am the malicious and famous villain, Bane from The Dark Knight Rises", Husky explained while doing an impressive impression of Bane.

"Um...I couldn't understand a thing you said because of that mask. You're gonna have to speak up", Sky said.

"I said that I am Bane", Quentin said, sounding a bit annoyed while still doing his impression.

"What?", Sky asked. The Mudkip grabs his mask and tears it off his face.

"I said that I'm Bane, you butt-sniffer!" Husky yelled at him in his normal voice. Several recruits hear Husky's statement, turn, and laugh at him. The Mudkip sighs as he pulls his mask over his mouth.

"I was just kidding. I heard you the first time", Sky joked at him.

"Great, now I'm off to do...whatever that less embarrassing", Husky said, then walking away to some other direction. Then, Bashur walks up to the Minecrafters, two recruits follow the melon. A girl with short black hair with white tips, teal goggles over her head, a green tank top and a dark-blue skirt, white converses and purple socks. Her name is Krissi. Next to her is another girl with light pink hair to her shoulders, a star clip pinned to the side a brown vest, a pink T-shirt with a mountain stitched on it, jean skirt, brown boots and a charm necklace around her neck. Her name is Glacier.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you for making it to my party", Bashur said.

"No problem, Bashur. You went all out this year", Sky exclaimed, looking around to emphasis his point.

"Yeah. My sister and I enjoy every piece you put into this place", Krissi said with a slight quietness in her voice, a cup filled with red punch held in her hand.

"The punch is also great. Is this the same you provided last year?", Glacier shyly asked the melon.

"Nope! I thought I'd try something totally new!" Bashur replied. He looks over to one of the buffet tables. The sisters look over and see PewFace bathing himself in a giant punch bowl. A few bubbles erupt from where his behind is submerged in. Krissi looks down at the punch she is drinking, widens her eyes in shock, moves around and does a spit-take at Bashur's face.

"I call it 'PewFace Punch'. It's great once you through the taste", Bashur said, not having a slight reaction from the liquid dripping off his face. Krissi looks down at the cup, then glances at her sister. She only shrugs, then Krissi turns back to the melon. She smiles nervously as she pretends to like the punch and starts drinking it, while unknown to Bashur, she stores it in her mouth.

"Well you guys have fun. I'm gonna go and bop for melons", Bashur said. As he walks away, Krissi gags, runs to the nearest pot, and spits the liquid into the plant pot. She pants as she turns away and looks at the Minecrafters.

"Just watch. That fern is gonna be dead by midnight. Come on, Glacier", Krissi said, still trying to get the taste out. Glacier follows her sister.

Meanwhile, Amity explores her way through the crowds of recruits. Then, she spots her friend Aneria looking outside of a window. She turns around and sees Amity padding up to her.

"Hey Amity. You gotta look outside. It's beautiful at night", Aneria said, looking back around. Amity walks up to the window and looks at the shiny stars in the dark-blue night sky.

"Wow, it is beautiful!" Amity exclaimed. While the two young girls look out, Amity gazes at one of the giant wings on the ship and sees something. She squints her eyes and notices a figure with an abnormally large head with glowing lights climbing onto the wing. Once the figure is on top, it looks up and all the little girl sees is misshapen glowing eyes and a evil-looking smile. Amity gasps and backs away from the window. Aneria looks over, not seeing the figure.

"Amity, what's wrong?" Aneria worryingly asked.

"I...I...I gotta get my dad!" Amity yelled out. She takes off back into the crowds, leaving Aneria in a state of confusion. Amity dashes through legs, slides underneath spread-apart legs, and jumps over feet to avoid stepping on them. Amity runs faster, but she crashes into a pair of legs. She tries to get up, but a pair of hands quickly picks her up. When Amity looks up, she sees Mitch with a red-painted face.

"Ah! Undead trying to eat me!" Amity screamed.

"Whoa! Easy girl, it's me, Mitch!" The Canadian said.

"Oh...hi, Uncle Mitch", Amity said, calming down.

"Anyway, what's the rush?" Mitch asked her.

"I saw something scary climbing onto the ship, and I need to tell my dad about it!" Amity quickly said.

"Alright, no worries. I'll get you to Sky", Mitch calmly said. The Canadian carries the girl through the crowd. The child looks up and spots her father chatting to several friends. Mitch gently puts her down, and she scrambles towards her father. Once she gets to him, she tugs at his pants.

"Daddy!" Amity yelled out. Sky looks down and sees his daughter at his feet.

"What's wrong, Amity?" Sky asked, kneeling down to his daughter's eye-level.

"I saw something crawling onto the ship outside!" Amity stated to her father.

"Ah...you're just trying to trick me again, aren't you?" Sky playfully asked, unaware that his daughter is actually telling the truth.

"No, daddy, this isn't a joke! This is serious!" Amity said, shaking her arms around.

"Amity, if something bad were to happen, it would have by now". Sky said.

But suddenly, the music and the spotlights turn off. The only lights provided is the lanterns. Every recruit in the room look around nervously, some of them shouting in panic. Sky looks around, and realizes that Amity was right. He quickly scoops her into his arms and looks around.

"Oh my gosh. You were right!" Sky said, looking at his daughter. "But...what the heck is going on?"

The recruits start to panic, some staying near each other for safety while some walk around nervously. Suddenly, a large, bright, orange light appear at a curved part of the ceiling of the room. Everyone glances upward as the light gets brighter. Then, a part of the ceiling falls out. The recruits standing under the plummeting part quickly get out of the way, the part makes a giant sound upon impact. Appearing the square-shaped hole in the ceiling...is a large pumpkin with green veins for arms and legs. Everyone gasps upon seeing this strange and unknown figure.

"Greetings, crafters of the night", the pumpkin said with a light Greek accent. The recruits back away from the ceiling.

"I...am the Pumpkin King. For years, you crafters have enjoyed craving the faces into the ones that happen to be of my kind for this holiday you call...Halloween. But no more! I will not sit back and watch more of my kind get turned into pointless decorations. Now that I have the ability to move, I can build my army and we can take over the land of Minecraftia!", the Pumpkin King bellowed at the humans below him.

Sky glares at the threat. He hands Amity to Mitch, makes his way through the crowd and looks up at the king.

"How do you think you are, threatening my army and my land?" Sky questioned the pumpkin. The Pumpkin King only laughs evilly at the general beneath him.

"Your land? This land belongs to Notch, but soon, it will belong to the pumpkins!" The king stated.

"Notch is gone now. I'm the new god of Minecraftia now, and as a god, it is my duty to make sure the land is safe and so are the people on it. And that means eliminating threats like you!" Sky yelled at him.

The god starts fluttering his wings and zooms right for the Pumpkin King. Suddenly, the humanoid pumpkin whips out a arm-like vine and swipes it at Sky at just the last moment. The general is sent falls towards the floor. He skids on his back, then flips over onto his stomach. Sky groans as he gets up, hearing the pumpkin's amused laughter at him. He look up at the pumpkin.

"You're not as tough as you think you are", the king exclaimed. "Remember this day forth, god of Minecraftia, for it shall be you and your army's last! When pumpkins take over the land, Halloween...shall never...EXIST! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The king evilly laughed out. The recruits gasp in shock as Sky ascends to his feet and only watches in disbelief.

* * *

**Oh-no! The Pumpkin King is here to ruin Halloween in Minecraft. Can Sky and his friends stop him? You'll have to wait for part 2 of this Halloween special. Make sure to keep reading, and I will see you later, my friends! :)**

**Oh, and one more thing. If you liked the chapter, make sure to leave this hashtag to show you loved it.**

**#HappyHalloween**


	2. Ep 2: Halloween Special Part 2

**Ep. 2: Halloween Special Part 2**

* * *

**Here is the second part to this Halloween special. Make sure to leave reviews and ideas to keep the season going, guys. Take care, my friends, and have a great and safe weekend. **

* * *

"Now my pumpkin army...**RISE FROM THE DEAD!**" The Pumpkin King shouted, raising his vine arms up. They start glowing a sickly-looking orange color. Sparks suddenly appear and float through the air and zoom towards the lanterns on the floor. Electrical currents electrify the lanterns, making them repeatedly turn on and off.

Suddenly, the lanterns' lights freeze, glowing brightly from the shock. Then, long green vines start to appear under them. The recruits gape as the lanterns are brought back to life and form body-like vines to let them move around. The lanterns form red pupils within their glowing eye sockets. They look around until they spot the bodies of Minecrafters and glares at them, their red pupils glow even brighter. The newly form Pumpkin army start walking towards the recruits.

"Everyone, **RUN!**" Sky shouted out.

Immediately, the recruits start running towards the doors. The walking pumpkins try and stop the recruits, but they rush through them in large crowds. The doors bust open and nearly millions and millions of recruits flood out of the room, running from each way of the hallway. The last of the recruits escape from the room. The only ones that remain is Sky, Amity, Dawn, the rest of Team Crafted, and several recruits who stayed within the room. The pumpkins starts marching towards the remaining Minecrafters. Jerome and Mitch look at each other.

"Pixelmon time?" Jerome asked him. "Pixelmon time", Mitch simply replied.

The pair take out certain Pokeballs and throws them. They open up and two flashes of lights appear out of them and shape and form. Appearing in front of the Minecrafters is Jerome's Gyarados named Betty and Mitch's Magmar named Big Momma.

"Betty, use Hydro Pump!" Jerome ordered the Pixelmon.

"Big Momma, use Lava Plume!" Mitch yelled out.

The Gyarados leans its head back and lets out a large gush of water. The giant stream of water strikes a nearby group of pumpkins and punches them against the wall. Magmar absorbs heat emitting in the air, and lets it out in a great, big, giant explosion of extreme heat. The intense heat catches some of the pumpkins and burns them up. The Pumpkin King glares at the Minecrafters.

"I've got plenty more where that came from", he only said. He summons his army, his eyes glow brightly in brightness and volume. Pumpkin zombies spawn out of nowhere in the room, as well as pumpkin creepers, and more walking pumpkins. Jerome and Mitch gasp, realizing that there is way too many mobs to take out. They retract their Pixelmon back into their PokeBalls.

"Let's trap them in here!" Mitch yelled out.

The Minecrafters take out of the room, the mobs chasing after them. Sky and Mitch quickly shut the doors and hold them back, pounds are heard and the doors are jutted open for a split second before going back.

"What are we gonna do? Can't you fight back at them, Sky?" Mitch frantically asked the general.

"Yeah, but there's way too many of them, Mitch. Besides, if I use my powers too much, I'll be drained out of energy", Sky said.

"What are we gonna do, then?" Dawn asked, held in her arms is Amity. Suddenly, Avernus appears next to the Minecrafters, looking drowsily.

"Ugh, what is going on here!?" Aver complained, rubbing his eye. "So there I am, napping soundly and peacefully and then, a bunch of screaming recruits just pass by my room and rape my eardrums. So I assume that two bad things have happened. Either there's an unstoppable force trying to get to us, or someone started playing JB as a "song request", Aver said while doing air quotes around the word 'song request'.

"Aver, this is serious! There's a Pumpkin King in there, and he has an entire army of pumpkin-themed zombies and creepers with him!" Sky argued at the recruit. Aver stifles a giggle, then starts laughing out loud.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Aver exclaimed, wiping a tear away.

"What will it take for you to believe us?" Jerome questioned him.

"Maybe, if you all had some proof of this army of pumpkin zombies and creepers, I would be shaking in my pants right now", Avernus simply said.

"Very well. You brought this upon yourself", Jerome said, walking up to Aver.

"Wait...what are you gonna do?"

Moments later, Jerome pushes Avernus into the mob-infested room. The recruit gasps as groups of pumpkin zombies and creepers look towards him. They start running towards him. Aver screams out loud, then a hand grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room. Sky and Mitch shut the doors tight as Jerome is standing next to a shivering Avernus now.

"Well, what was your reaction to what you just saw?" Jerome asked the shaking man.

Aver does nothing but scream. He starts running back and forth through the hallway while flapping his tongue rapidly in his mouth.

"Geez, I bet that is the reaction you would have if you saw JB's music video 'Baby', Krissi said. **(Apologies to JB lovers).**

'I think we're gonna get sued for saying that", Glacier said to her sister.

While Aver continues to scream, he runs into a taller body and falls over. The man looks up and sees Alix, who is now sporting a dark-blue jacket with his name stitched on the right side of it. Aver quickly crawls and hides behind the miner's legs.

"Dude, you gotta help us! You're a high-ranking recruit, right?" Aver asked the man.

"Um...yeah. I'm a squadron leader and expert miner", Alix said, a bit confused. He looks up at the general. "Sky, what's going on? I saw a bunch of recruits run past my room. I came as fast as I could to see what happened".

"Thank Notch you're here, Alix. There's a bunch of pumpkin mobs in the party room, and their leader is the Pumpkin King!" Sky quickly explained, a strong jut of the door shakes his sentence a bit. "I can't defeat them due to the possibility of me damaging the ship. You think you can hold them back while we go and get more reinforcements?" Sky desperately asked him.

"Hm...I think I could. Time to show these pumpkins my...rather big weapon", Alix said while reaching behind his back to grab his weapon.

"That's what she said!" Ty quickly joked. Alix looks up at the DJ and glares at him. Ty covers his mouth with his hands.

"I'll shut up", he said, his voice slightly muffled. Alix takes out a large hammer, who shapes and morphs into a larger hammer. Its handle is marked with lighting bolt-shaped designs with a large steel head with a skull on the front part and the sides. The hammer is about as large and tall as he is and yet, he is able to wield it in his robotic hand.

"Holy ballsack, dude. That hammer is 'bout as big as you are!" Bashur said as he gazes up and down at the hammer.

"Yep. This is none other than the Thunder Hammer. Despite its heaviness, it's durable and I can wield this weapon as if it was just a sword. Anyway, I'll keep the mobs from escaping the room, you guys go and get help", Alix finished off.

"Thanks, Alix. I owe you one if you make it through alive!" Sky quickly yelped as he moves away from the door. Alix rushes through and starts hitting mobs away with the tough weapon. While the others take off, Bashur stays behind and watches as the squadron leader pounds the mobs away.

"So awesome", Bashur said. Suddenly, Husky appears next to the melon, grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the doorway. "Come on!" The Mudkip said. Bashur lets out a short yip as he is pulled away.

* * *

Moments later, the general and the others run through the hallways of the ship, trying to locating the army organizer's room, the person in charge is known as Ashely. When they reach the door marked 'Squad Organizer', Sky runs up to the door and knocks repeatedly at it.

"Ashely! Ashley, open up! Ashely!" Sky shouted, his knocking gets more louder and faster. Suddenly, the door swings open and Sky pulls away to prevent himself from being hit. Appearing in the doorway is a young woman with reddish-dark hair with a pair of white bows on each side of her head, a white blouse, short jeans, and dark shoes. She glares at the general with a tired, yet annoyed expression.

"Sky, what is it!? It's nearly midnight, and I'm exhausted", Ashely asked with a heavy British accent.

"Ashely, I need you to find the toughest squad of recruits we have on this ship and send them to the Party room. There's a raid of pumpkin zombies and creepers and their leader, the Pumpkin King!" Sky quickly stated. Aver runs up to the female and grabs her by the shoulders.

"They're here to eat our souls like candy!" Aver overly dramatically said, shaking her slightly. Ashely grabs the recruit by the collar of his shirt. "Would you mind letting me go?" She angrily asked. Aver lets go of her shoulders and steps back. She takes a deep breathe, rubbing her blueish-green eyes to keep herself awake.

"Okay, since I'm tried right now, and what Sky just said could possibly be true, I'll search up what squad is available right now", Ashely said. She steps back into her room, leaving the door open. She walks up to her computer and starts typing something down. Meanwhile, Mitch stares love-struck at the organizer, imaginary hearts dance and float around his head. **(I know some of you might disagree on this, but in my opinion, Mitch and Ashely would be so cute if they were together).** Jerome notices his friend staring at the female.

"Mitch, why are you looking at her? You have a crush?" Jerome asked him. Mitch quickly snaps back into reality and glances at his buddy.

"What!? Pfft, no", Mitch answered, trying not to look nervous.

"Don't lie to me, biggums. You like her", the fluffy playfully said, nudging Mitch's arm.

"No, I don't. She's just a friend", Mitch tried to explain, but he wasn't fooling the Bacca.

"You should go for it. You two would make a cute couple. Mitch and Ashely sittin' in a-", Jerome's sentence is cut off when Mitch grabs him tightly by his groin.

"You finish that sentence, and I swear to Notch, you will never have kids again. Got it?" Mitch asked him in a anger-filled voice.

"But I don't even want kids!" Jerome squeaked out. Mitch twist the fluffly's groin even harder before letting go, the Bacca falls over to the floor.

"Just don't say anything that will set me off, besides you asking me for time", Mitch firmly stated.

Meanwhile, Ashley clicks one last key on her keyboard and walks back up to the general.

"Okay, I already sent a group of elite recruits to the room. You all should probably go and make sure they don't get harmed", Ashely warned them.

"Thanks, Ashely. We'd better get going", Sky said, walking away. He takes off and the others soon follow him along. However, Jerome remains on the floor, still grasping his private parts. Ashely looks down at the fluffy.

"You need some help, Jerome?" Ashely asked him.

"No...no, I'm just...gonna...rest here for a while...or...until I can feel my furballs again", Jerome straining as he told her. Ashley stands awkwardly in the doorway for a couple of seconds, then Jerome speaks up.

"Then again...can you possibly spare me an ice pack?" He asked.

"Sure", Ashely quickly said and returns to her office to get an ice pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the party room, Alix fights off waves of mobs, swinging his hammer in all directions, sending the mobs hurling towards the walls. The Pumpkin King starts to get agitated from the Minecrafter, so he decides to join in the melee. He crawls across the ceiling with sharp thorns on his elbows, then descends down the side of a wall and lands on his feet.

"You're mine", he threateningly said to himself, aggressively approaching the Minecrafter, who is too busy fighting the mobs to notice the King getting closer and closer to him.

Alix hits a pumpkin zombie away, then hits a creeper before it could explode. But when he turns around, it is met in the face by a large arm-like vine. The action sends him a few feet away from the pumpkin, and also makes him let go of his weapon. Alix tries to get back up, but a vine wraps around his neck and forces his head back to the floor. Then, more vines wrap around his wrists and ankles, holding him on the floor. Alix grunts as he tries to pull the vines away, the Pumpkin King approaches the captive Minecrafter. Alix gazes at the king, who wields out a large thorn-like sword and aims it at his head.

"This...will be your last Halloween, as well as for all of the Minecraftians", the Pumpkin King growled at him, his remaining army of zombies and creepers surround him.

Suddenly, the doors to the party room swing open. The mobs gaze up and see a group of recruits suited in heavy duty butter armor, badges with the icon of a shield with two butter swords crossing behind it on each of their shoulders, and armed with specialized SMG's. Sky appears in front of them.

"Elite Squadron, fire at will! Eliminate the enemies and save the recruit!" Sky ordered.

The recruits aim their weapons and start firing while slowly entering the room. The bullets flies through the air and strike the mobs, bringing them down. During the confusion, the Pumpkin King lets go of Alix and vanishes throughout the crowd of pumpkin-themed mobs. Alix stays down to avoid being hit as the recruits get closer to him. Two of them run up to Alix and get him to safety. The last of the mobs are defeated. The recruits look around, wondering where the Pumpkin King had gone.

"Where did he go?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe he needed to take a restroom break". Bashur said.

"Yeah, sure, Bashur. Any type of villain would want to go and take a break before going back and threatening us", Quentin sarcastically remarked.

Sky glances towards one of the large windows and sees a faint figure disappearing over the head of the ship...where the controls of navigate the aircraft was. His eyes widen. The Pumpkin King was going to bring the ship down!

"Guys, follow me to the ship's controls!" Sky quickly shouted.

The general takes off. The others waste no time in following him. The elite group of recruits stay behind and take a survey to make sure that none of the mobs are still moving.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sky and the others are nearly at the controls. When they bust through the double doors, they see the Pumpkin King crash through the front window, right in front of the controls. The pumpkin looks up and sees the group of Minecrafters. They begin to approach the king when he places a vine hand on the levers that shifts the ship's direction in the air. The Minecrafters stop in their tracks.

"Any of you take one more step closer, and I'll being the entire ship down!", the Pumpkin King threatened. Sky walks in froth of the others.

"What is it that you want from us? Look, you have anything, but please, don't bring down my ship!" Sky asked, worrying about the safety of his friends and family.

"I don't want anything but justice for my kind being carved open", the Pumpkin King stated.

"But...it's always a destiny for a pumpkin to become a decoration and a pumpkin pie", Bashur tried to explain."What is it about Halloween that angers you?"

"To me, it's embarrassing and dignity-destroying to the pumpkins", the Pumpkin King said. While the king starts to preach about his kind, right behind the Minecrafters, a figure slips through the doors and creeps behind the group, none of them are aware of the figure. Meanwhile, the king finishes his statement.

"...and that is why I dislike Halloween and I always will. I don't care about the candy, I care about my welfare of my kind. Any last words...before we come to a halt?", the king asked, placing a hand on the lever. The others are too frozen up with fright to answer.

"Oh well. I guess this is goodbye", he simply said, slowly pulling the lever downward. Suddenly, a voice stops the king.

"Hey Pumpkin Freak!"

The others look to the other side of the control room and see Jerome holding a pumpkin, outside of an open window. The Pumpkin King panics and runs towards the pumpkin to save it, but Jerome grabs the king by his forehead.

"Uh uh uh. You don't get to save this pumpkin", Jerome said, holding the pumpkin further out the window.

"Oh sweet Notch, please! What do you want? I'll do anything, I swear!", the king desperately asked.

"First, you have to promise that you'll never threaten my friends again", Jerome asked, glaring at the king.

"Yes! Yes, I promise. I'll stay away", he said. Jerome hands the king back the pumpkin, then he places a hand on the king's shoulder.

"But before you go, just next year, give Halloween a chance. Being a decoration doesn't always have to be bad. You looking menacingly and scary when you have a carved-out face, which is exactly what Halloween is all about. Not only are you a decoration, but you can always be a great dessert served in a pumpkin pie. Okay, maybe not all that goof with the pie part, but once Halloween is over, you can enjoy the seasons that pass by throughout the months. You know what I mean?" Jerome explained.

The King looks down at the pumpkin in his hands for a while before speaking up. "Yeah. I suppose there are advantages of being a pumpkin. I guess I never realized that until now. Thank you, fluffy creature", the king finished off.

"Don't mention it", Jerome said. Sky walks up to the duo.

"Well, I better land this ship now. You can stay here if you want, Pumpkin King", Sky asked.

"I wish I could, but I better get back to my natural habitat within the lands of Minecraftia. But I appreciate it for you all making me realize that Halloween isn't such a bad holiday after all. Maybe next year, I could startled a couple of Minecrafters", the king said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Sky chuckles. "Yeah, you could..."

* * *

Moments later, the ship comes in for a landing in a flat field. The rear entrance of the ship opens. Sky and the others watch as the Pumpkin King descends down the ramp and trudges across the plains. He disappears through the cover of the forest. A few seconds after he vanishes, Alix runs up to the general, his hammer held tightly in his hand.

"Sky, where's the Pumpkin King?" Alix said in alarm.

"Don't worry, Alix. He's on good terms now. He won't be threatening anyone for a long time", Sky told him, relaxing the alarmed Minecrafter.

"Oh...uh...okay, then. But I had a lot of fun, smashing the pumpkin mobs, though. Did you see me?" Alix asked excitingly. "I was like.."

Alix starts swinging his hammer around, aiming it in directions and twirling it before swinging it over his shoulder. The weapon slams into the side of the wall. Alix looks down and sees that Aver had ducked down in time for the hammer to miss his head. The recruit glares at the hammer-wielding leader. Alix chuckles weakly as he pulls his weapon out of the wall.

"Sorry", he said, hiding his weapon away.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. New ones to come as soon as possible. Sorry if this chapter is uploaded on Nov. 1. I went treat-or-tricking and ate so much candy, which resulted in a painful stomach ache. It was worth it, though!**

**#PowerMovesOnly**


	3. Ep 3: Broken Bodil

**Ep. 3: Broken Bodil**

* * *

We all know Bodil. The Bulgarian expert parkour maker, famously known for his well-out made parkour maps. But the thing that made Bodil stand out the most and that people absolutely enjoy about him...is his characteristic, slightly high-pitched laugh. Whenever he laughs, he makes everyone laugh with him. Laughter is contagious, but there is a time where if you laugh so hard, you might not even stop laughing. And what happens when Bodil is pushed over to the limit of his laughter? You get this chapter.

In the early morning in Minecraftia, the weather patterns in the welkin change after the month of October. The weather tends to be colder, but we move the time 1 hour back, which means one more hour of sleep. Anyway, within the Butter Craft Airship, in the parkour room of the ship, Bodil walks up and down the floor. Right in front of him is his friends Ghosteez, Simon, and his daughter Aneria

"Listen up, guys. We haven't done parkour in a while ever since the madness that took place 4 months ago. But now that everything is peaceful again, I'm back to making parkour maps. Now, it is time to see if you all still have your parkour skills", Bodil explained, walking slowly with each step.

The Bulgarian pads up to a nearby switch and activates it. Appearing out of thin air is stone blocks, leading from to the floor to a nearby ledge on the left side wall with a sign that says 'Finish Line' on it. Bodil walks up to the first block.

"I'll go first. Then, it will be Aneria, Ghosteez, and Simon', Bodil said. With that, the parkour maker starts to parkour up the blocks. He easily clears the blocks, not losing his balance for a moment. He gets to the ledge and looks towards the Minecrafters.

"Come on, Aneria, your turn", he called out.

Aneria smiles excitingly as she runs up to the first block. Then, she leaps from block to block, Ghosteez and Simon look in amazement of the young child's skills at parkour, just like her father. She reaches the ledge within 10 seconds.

"Yay! I did it!" She cheered. Bodil kneels down and gently pats his child on her head. Then, he turns his attention to the remaining men below.

"Your turn, Ghosteez", he yelled. The space-suited man gets on the first block and easily clears the block, even doing a couple of flips. He gets to the ledge with no difficulty at all. He looks over from the ledge at Simon.

"Come on, Simon. You're the last one", Ghosteez said.

Simon looks nervously at the row of gravity-defying blocks in front of him. He had spent at least two months in the clinic, recovering from his broken leg. The only sign that was showed that he ever had a broken leg was a faint scar that traveled over his kneecap and ended on his calf. Simon was barely getting back to doing parkour with his friends, but he isn't too sure if he still has the skills.

"Okay, Simon, you can do this", he said, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his legs. "Just...focus!"

The Bulgarian jumps onto the first block, then he leaps over to the second block. He nearly loses his balance, but manages to keep on the block. Slowly, he leaps from block to block, gaining a bit of speed with each block. Bodil, Aneria, and Ghosteez look on as Simon gets closer and closer to the destination. Simon gets to one last block to the ledge, but loses his footing and falls over. The Minecrafters look over as Simon falls into a 4x4 pool of water. He resurfaces with a boiling attitude. He yells out loud and starts pounding the water while cursing in Bulgarian.

"Da eba tazi shibana obuchenie parkur!", Simon yelled out. In English, it meant "Fuck this fucking parkour training!"

He gets out of the pool and kicks at a nearby butter block, but he yells in pain as he grasps his foot and starts hopping around on the other. Aneria and Bodil start laughing at his misfortune, Bodil seems to laugh harder than he usually does. Ghosteez just looks on as the unlucky Minecrafter falls over and grasp his aching foot. Soon, he and the others descend down a ladder, Bodil still continues to laugh hard. He even falls over while Aneria looks at him with slight concern.

"Okay, okay. Let's just cut the test for now until we can all get to the top",Ghosteez said as he helps Simon to his feet. Meanwhile, Bodil is rolling around in the background, still laughing hard. Ghosteez looks over and sees the Bulgarian rolling around.

"Okay, Bodil, we all had our laugh. You can stop now", Ghosteez said. But he doesn't seem to listen. Bodil is too preoccupied laughing, he doesn't hear his friend telling him to stop laughing.

"Bodil? Bodil...BODIL!" Ghosteez shouted out. The Bulgarian still continues to laugh. Simon and Aneria look down at the parkour maker.

"Bodil, it isn't that funny, now stop!" Simon said, getting a bit annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll stop eventually", Aneria said.

* * *

**(10 minutes later...)**

* * *

Bodil is rolling across the floor, still laughing as hard as ever. The Minecrafters just turn their heads as he rolls in front of them, his laugh starts to echo across the room.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous", Simon said.

"Yeah. Bodil has never laugh this long before", Ghosteez said, turning his head to face him. "Maybe you guys broke him", Aneria said, appearing behind Ghosteez's legs.

"Broke him? That's stupid. How can you break someone?" Simon questioned the girl.

"Look, it's no big deal. Let's just take him to Oceanus and see what he can do", Ghosteez suggested. Simon walks up to Bodil and grabs him by the legs. The Minecrafters walk out of the room, Simon drags Bodil out of the room.

* * *

Moments later, in the clinic part of the ship, Oceanus looks over a couple of X-rays of Bodil's chest area. It shows his ribs and lungs, but nothing seems to be wrong. Ghosteez, Aneria, and Simon wait patiently for the results, Bodil is strapped down to a doctor's table, still laughing out loud.

"Well, is there anything wrong with him?", Ghosteez asked slightly loudly, Bodil's laugh progressively starts to get louder.

Oceanus turns to the suited man. "There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with him. His vitals seem normal, and everything around his chest cavity is healthy. I just don't why he is laughing uncontrollably!" He shouted out. "But my best guess is...you two broke him!"

"We...broke Bodil?" Simon said. He turns to Aneria. "Oh my Notch, you were right!"

"Uh, **DUH!**" Aneria expressed annoyingly towards the Bulgarian. Simon glares at her for a second, then entering the room is Sky.

"Guys, what's with the loud laughter? I can hear it outside in the hall", the general said, walking into the room. He looks over and spots Bodil tied down to the table, laughing his lungs off.

"What's up with Bodil?" Sky asked.

"He won't stop laughing. He were practicing our parkour skills, and Simon missed a block and start raging. He tried kicking a butter block, but he ended up hurting his foot. Bodil started laughing and he just won't stop", Ghosteez explained. "Oceanus concluded that we might have broke him".

"You guys...broke...Bodil?" Sky asked, as if trying to make sure that this is real and not a joke.

"We didn't mean to!" Aneria cried out. Sky smiles as he kneels down and comforts the girl by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Aneria. I'm sure this will all blow over soon. I mean, he can't possibly keep on laughing for a long period of time", Sky simply told her.

* * *

**(69 hours later. Wink wink).**

* * *

Sky stares at the ceiling above him, right next to him is Dawn. They are resting across a large bed with red blankets and large, white pillows, but they can't get to sleep because of Bodil's laughter that is heard right above them.

"Oh **MY GOD!**" Dawn complained, pulling her pillow over her head in a attempt to block off the noise. Across the room, Butter whimpers as he pulls his tiny body under the small blankets of his doggy bed and rests his head on the corner of his bed. Near the puppy, Amity sleeps peacefully in her bed, completely oblivious to Bodil's loud laughter from above. Sky growls in his mouth as he lifts himself into a sitting position on the bed.

"That's it! First thing in the morning, I'm gathering Team Crafted and some of the other guys for a meeting. I know Bodil's laugh is funny to listen to, but this is getting out of hand!", Sky stated. Dawn pulls the pillow off of her and looks up at her husband.

"Good idea. I haven't slept in 69 hours...then, again, it sounded kind of awkward when I say that", Dawn said, a slight blush appears over her cheeks.

"Yeah...", Sky said. Then, he shakes it off. "Anyway, we're going to figure out a way to get Bodil to stop laughing. It probably won't be that hard to make him stop".

* * *

**(The next morning...)**

* * *

Sky is sitting in one of the ends of a long table, in front of him is the Team Crafted members and several of Sky's friends. However, some of them are sleeping while some are close to falling asleep.

"Okay, guys. You probably already know why I called you all in here today", Sky said.

However, some of the guys don't respond. Jerome leans against his hand tiredly while Mitch, who is seated next to him, is fast asleep on the desk. After a few minutes of silence, Sky figures out a way to get a respond from the tired Minecrafters.

"Okay. Looks like you all need a wake-up call", Sky said. He pulls himself out of his seat, reaches under the desk, and pulls out an air-horn. He presses down on the trigger, sending a loud blare throughout the room, immediately waking up the others. After he removes his finger off of the trigger, the guys groan as they rub their eyes.

"Sorry guys, but I need you all with me", Sky said, hiding the horn away.

"Ugh, we know why we're here, dood", Mitch tiredly said. "It's that Bodil won't shut his pie-hole for a few seconds."

"He kept me up all night with his laughter", Seto annoyingly stated, drinking a water bottle to keep himself awake. "I know it's hilarious, but at this extent, it's getting downright unbearable".

"I agree with Seto", Ssundee said. "How are we going to make him stop laughing?"

"Actually, that's kinda the reason why I gathered every single one of you", Sky said. "I was hoping if any of you had any ideas on how to make Bodil stop laughing".

No one responds. Only a faint cricket chirping is heard in the room.

"What? Nobody has an idea?" Sky asked in shock.

"Actually, I may have a couple of ideas", Bashur said. Everyone turns towards the melon. Sky had his doubts, but with no one to turn to, he has no other choice.

"Alright, Bash. What ideas do you have to stop Bodil's laughter?" Sky asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well, I was thinking that we could pour ice cubes down his pants OR...we could troll him! Only bigger and badder!" Bashur exclaimed. Some of the guys turn to each other and agree with the statement. "Just think. He'll be so mad that he got trolled, he'll forget that he was ever laughing uncontrollably".

"Hm, that could work. But what kind of prank could we pull on Bodil?" Sky questioned. The guys ponder about the topic for a moment, then Jerome and Mitch come up with the same idea.

"We could place creepers in his room!" Mitch and Jerome said at the same time.

"What? Are you guys crazy? We're trying to troll him, not kill him!" Sky stated.

"No, not that. We'll place creepers in his room when he isn't there. When he opens the door, all that he will see is the creepers", Jerome thoroughly explained.

"But...what about his wife Snowy and their daughter Aneria?" Sky asked.

"Don't worry, G. We'll make sure they're out of harm's way. Plus, we want to scare Bodil. Once we do, we'll get rid of the creepers", Mitch said.

"Well, anything to get Bodil to stop laughing. But if those creepers end up blowing something up or injuring someone, you guys are paying for the damages", Sky asserted to them. "No promises", Jerome said with a sly smile.

* * *

A while later, within the hallways leading to where the famous Minecrafters's rooms are, Jerome sneaks through the hall, silently sliding across the right side of the wall. He glances at a certain room he gets to and places his hand on the doorknob. He carefully opens it and looks inside. He sees two beds on each side of the room and a large window in between the beds. Jerome glances from the room and to the left side of the hallway, Mitch peers out of nowhere to the Bacca.

"Biggums, is it clear?" Mitch asked quickly.

"Yeah, it's all clear. Lead the creepers over here", Jerome said.

Mitch looks behind himself and starts walking backwards while holding a piece of gunpowder in his hand. A group of four creepers follow the Minecrafter, wanting the item in his hands. The Canadian holds his breathe, hoping that the creepers don't blow up as soon as he gets to the room. Once he is near the doorway of the room, he quickly tosses the gunpowder in the room. The creepers crawl into the room. Jerome quickly shuts the door and gives a thumbs-up to Mitch.

"Come on, dood. Let's hide and wait", Mitch suggested.

"Right behind you, buddy", Jerome said.

The duo take off to the other side of the hallway and peer from the corner, waiting for Bodil's arrival. But suddenly, the parkour maker does appear...out of the room from the other side, opposite to where Jerome and Mitch's room is. The two gasp as the Bulgarian walks off from his room, still laughing, but not as loud as before.

"What the? No way that he lives in that room. Jerome, are you sure we put those creepers in the right room?" Mitch asked the Bacca.

"Uh...we should probably double-check", Jerome quickly said. And with that, he takes off to where the room with the creepers are, Mitch follows close behind. But as soon as Jerome opens the door, one of the creepers hiss and lights up, then **BOOM! **The other creepers explode also, destroying everything in the room. Once the explosions die down, the floor is destroyed and both walls are left with burnt holes. Ty looks out from one of the holes while Quentin looks out of the other. Jerome and Mitch are covered from head to toe in soot. Then, Bodil appears, sees the two, and starts laughing harder than before.

"You idiots! Did you really just destroyed your room?" Bodil said between laughs. Mitch turns to the Bulgarian.

"What? We thought that this was your room", Mitch said in shock, Jerome also turns and looks.

"No. My room is right there", Bodil said, pointing to the room he had just exited from. Then, he turns back and points to the opposite room. "That room is yours...or, at least what's left of it.

Bodil starts laughing again as he walks away, his laughter echoes harshly through the hall. Standing in disbelief, Mitch slowly glares at the Bacca, standing right besides him.

"I am going...to kick...your...ass", Mitch threatened. Jerome smiles sheepishly as he grabs a block that had survived the explosions and shoves it in where the doorway used to be.

* * *

A few hours later, in another part of the ship, Bodil is seen sunbathing near the deck of the ship. Right behind the parkour master, Bashur and Ssundee appear from behind a pillar. Bashur holds a bunch of leashes in his hand, right behind him is a dozen dogs and held in Ssundee's hand is a cake.

"Ian, are you sure this plan is actually gonna work? I mean, placing a cake behind where Bodil is sitting so the dogs can come and attack him? Do dogs even like cake?" Bashur asked the man.

"Of course it will, dood", Ian said. "No one can resist my cakes".

"Yeah, sure. Everyone likes to enjoy a cake made by a man who goes insane about cake when not wearing his sunglasses" Bashur stated sarcastically.

"Hey, try shutting up for a change and stick to the plan", Ssundee said.

Slowly, Ian creeps up from behind the Bulgarian. While Bodil is too preoccupied with his sunbathing to notice Ian, the man places the cake near his seat. Then, he carefully creeps back to the hiding place with Bashur.

"Okay. Let the hounds be free", Ian quickly said. Bashur unlocks the leashes from the dogs' collars and every single canine starts running towards the Bulgarian. But then, they stop once they get to the cake. One of the dogs walks up to the cake and takes a lick at it. The dog lurches backwards, sticking his tongue out in disgust. The canine turns and growls, the rest of the dogs do the same towards the man and the melon.

"Uh...I think they're mad at us", Bashur said nervously. "What do you mean? They're obviously getting ready to attack Bodil", Ian simply said.

Suddenly, the pack of dogs start charging towards them. Ssundee quickly changes his statement.

"Then again, they might be coming after us", Ian quickly said. The dogs lunge for the men, and the next thing that's heard is two screams. Bashur and Ian run past Bodil, the pack of dogs hot on their trails. Bodil looks up from his tanning, seeing the duo disappear to another part of the ship, the dogs vanish as well. Then, Bodil returns to his sunbathing.

"Eh, they need the exercise", Bodil said to himself, laughing to himself afterward, unaware of what Bashur and Ian were really trying to do.

* * *

Into the late afternoon hours, Bodil is in his room, drawing more designs for his current parkour project, still laughing uncontrollably. Right outside of the slightly cracked-open door, Ty and Jason look through the door.

"Ty, you got the Silverfish ready?" Jason asked the brunet. Ty grabs a cage full of Silverfish and shows it to the spacesuit man.

"Ready", Ty quickly said. Jason grabs the doorknob and slowly cracks it open a few inches. Ty opens the front part of the cage and every Silverfish rushes out of the cage and enters Bodil's room. Jason slowly shuts the door and steps away.

"Just wait. He'll be running out of his room within a few seconds", Jason said to Ty. The men wait for several seconds, then those seconds turn into minutes. After 5 minutes pass, Ty and Jason start getting impatient.

"What is taking so long? He should be running out in terror by now", Ty said.

Suddenly, they start hearing short sounds of the Silverfish. They look everywhere until they look up at the ceiling. Right above them, cobblestone made up the ceiling. One of them suddenly disappears and Silverfish start falling towards them. Ty and Jason yelp as they fell the mobs land on their heads, a dozen crawl through Ty's shirt while some find their way through Jason's helmet. They start running around, trying to get the Silverfish out. While they run through the halls, Bodil looks out from his doorway and sees the pair. He starts laughing more harder than ever before when he sees Ty run into the wall. Jason looks up as the parkour maker returns back into his room, hears his high-pitched laughter, even behind the closed door.

"Well, that didn't work", he said as several Silverfish crawl out of his suit and scurry away. Ty walks up to him, pulling the small mob out of his pants and kills it by smashing it on the floor and stepping on it. Afterward, he grasps his privates as Jason turns to him.

"What happen to you?" He asked.

"Ugh, I think one of those little fuckers bit my crotch", Ty said.

* * *

An hour later, Sky calls Team Crafted and several of his friends back to the meeting room. As he sits down, he is hoping that some of the guys succeeded in stopping Bodil's laughter.

"So...how did everyone do?" Sky asked, a little bit of worry in his voice when he sees Bashur and Ian in bandages.

"Well, our creepers-in-a-room troll prank blew up in our faces...like, literally", Mitch said, still covered in soot, as well as Jerome.

"We got attacked by dogs! And one of them bit my arm off!" Bashur said, showing off his bandaged left arm, which falls off. Everyone looks in horror, seeing the appendage on the table. Bashur simply grabs it and puts it back in place.

"That's gonna leave more than a mark", Ssundee stated.

"We tried putting Silverfish in his room, but they crawled out of the ceiling and attacked us!", Jason argued.

"Adam, our plans to cease Bodil's laughter off isn't working. Our plans only seemed to make him laugh ever harder than before", Jerome told the general.

Everyone in the table begin to talk at the same time, discussing what they are going to do and if anyone even had plans anymore.

"Hey guys, wait. Stop!" Sky yelled out. Everyone silence themselves and look towards the leader.

"Okay, listen. I had a feeling that your plans would backfire, which is why I asked Seto to create a potion to make Bodil stop laughing", Sky said. "Seto?" He asked.

The sorcerer conjures up a potion in his hands. Held in his hands is a purplish-dark potion.

"I call this potion 'Laugh Off'. Basically, if my studies are correct, this potion is guaranteed to cease a person's laughter off for a short period of time. It should be enough to make Bodil forget all of the entertaining events that he had witness and once it wears off, he'll learn how to control his laughter", Seto explained.

"So, how are we going to give it to him?", Mitch questioned.

"Simple. We'll offer him a drink with the potion in it. Once he has ingested the potion, its effects will come in a matter of seconds", Seto explained.

"Oh, I thought we would just go with my ice prank", Bashur said, pulling out a bucket full of ice and places it on the table.

"...Bash, do you always carry that around with you?" Sky asked, eyeing suspiciously at the bucket. Bashur glances at the bucket, then slowly moves it over to Ssundee.

"No...", he said, flashing a faint, innocent smile. Ian glares at the melon afterwards.

* * *

Half an hour later, in the main cafe hall where recruits came to eat or chat, Bodil sits by himself at a table, working on designs for his parkour project while still giggling to himself. Peeking out from one of the doors windows is Sky. He moves down. He looks towards his friends.

"Bodil is in there. Seto, you got the potion and glass of water ready?" Sky asked the sorcerer.

"Got them", he quickly answered, held in his hand is a crystal-clear glass filled with water. Seto conjures up the potion and uses his magic to uncork it and pours it into the water. The liquid glows brightly, then the water turns into clear. Bashur looks closely at the glass.

"Wha...where did the potion go?" Bashur asked in alert.

"Um, Bash, the potion is magically made to disguise itself when it is mixed with another liquid. It may not look like it's there, but it really is", Seto explained. "So, who's going to give Bodil the glass without making the Bulgarian suspect something?"

"That's easy. Quentin will", Sky said, pointing to Husky.

"What? No fucking way. You guys are just giving me this task because it involves water and that I'm a Mudkip", Quentin stated to the Minecrafters.

"No, we're giving the task to you 'cause no one suspects a fish", Jerome casually said.

"I...am not...A FISH!" Husky yelled out, his scream echoes through the hall. Right in the cafe, Bodil hears the Mudkip's yell. The Bulgarian gets up from his seat and starts walking towards the doors. Sky peeks through the window and sees the parkour maker approaching. He turns to the Mudkip.

"Dude, Bodil heard you! What is wrong with you?" Sky angrily said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, Jerome called me a fish!" Husky hastily exclaimed.

"I don't care if he called you a salamander! You're gonna blow our cover. You're getting the task, you're doing it!" Sky said, grabbing the glass of water from Seto's hands and shoves it into Husky's hands. He and the others take off and hide near doorways, leaving the Mudkip standing in front of the cafe doors.

"And I'm not a salamander! I look nothing like one!" Quentin said in annoyance. Suddenly, he hears the doors open. He quickly turns and standing in the doorway is Bodil.

"Dude, what happened? I heard you yell out in the hall and I thought you were in trouble", the Bulgarian said.

"Oh, uh...I...I'm just...practicing my...singing. To...uh...be on 'Minecraftia's Got Talent', he said, smiling nonchalantly. Bodil raises an eyebrow, but somehow, Quentin gets him to believe his explanation.

"Well...I think you still need a lot of work", he said. He looks down and spots the glass in Husky's hands. "Hey, are you drinking that?"

Husky looks down at the glass, then says "Oh, uh, I was actually...gonna give it to you as a...gift for...being a great...troller?"

Bodil smiles as he gets into a show-off stance. "Well, I don't want to brag, but I am a pretty cool troller. Sure, I'll have it", he said. He swipes the glass from the Mudkip's grasp, Husky watches as he begins to drink the water, unaware of the potion within the liquid. After Bodil drinks the last of the liquid, Sky turns to the others.

"He drank the potion. But...how will we know if it worked?" Sky wondered.

"We'll need to do something that will provoke laughter", Seto said. Sky turns to the watermelon.

"Bash, you still have that random bucket of ice?" Sky asked the melon.

"Yeah", he simply said.

"Give it to me".

Meanwhile, Husky takes a few steps back from the parkour master, acting casual.

"Well, I'd better get going. But I'll...see you later, I guess", he said to the Bulgarian. Suddenly, Sky runs up from behind the Mudkip, grabs his trousers and spills the entire bucket of ice cubes into it, comes up in front of the Mudkip and slams the bucket down on his head.

"Nerd!" Sky insulted him, pointing teasingly at the poor Mudkip. The others run up to Husky and start laughing at him. Bodil gears up to laugh, but is quickly interrupt by coughing. Bodil catches his breathe, slightly confused on why he abruptly started coughing.

"That's weird. Why did I cough all of a sudden?" Bodil said to himself.

"Yes, it worked!", Sky said out loud.

"What? Okay, what the heck is going on? Did you guys do something to my drink?" Bodil said, getting slightly angry.

"Yes, we did, Bodil", Sky admitted. "We had it with your long and uncontrollable laughter, so Seto made a potion to make you stop laughing until you learn how to control your laughter".

"Guys...if my laughing was getting annoying, you could have just asked me to stop", Bodil said, his voice having a bit of hurt. "But...if I had to be honest, I'm feeling a burning sensation in my throat right now".

"Uh...that doesn't sound good", Seto said.

"Seto, what ingredients were in that potion?", Sky asked him.

"I believe it was...blaze powder, a glistening melon, redstone, and...oh CRAP!" Seto said in realization of something.

"What? What happened!?" Jerome said, getting scared.

"Those weren't the ingredients for the 'Laugh Off' potion. I just realized that those were the ingredients for the 'Laugh Never' potion!", Seto said. "That potion will permanently get rid of someone's laughter forever!"

The guys gasp. Bodil's eyes widen behind his sunglasses.

"So...I'm never gonna laugh again?" Bodil asked, his voice breaking.

Seto lets out a deep sigh. "I'm afraid so, Bodil".

The Bulgarian slowly looks down, then turns and enters the cafe.

"Bodil, wait, I-", Sky tried to stop him, but Bodil doesn't hear him. He rushes through the doors and watches as Bodil tears up his projects and throws them away.

"Dude, why are you getting rid of your parkour project?" Sky asked.

Bodil only looks down at the floor, then turns to the general. "If I can't laugh, then I see no point in my maps anymore. Don't call me Bodil anymore...call me Martin, my real name".

Bodil walks away, a sad piano song begins to play. Sky looks guilty as the Bulgarian exits the cafe and walks solemnly down the hall. Then, he begins to sing sadly.

-Bodil: _My laugh made me how I am now,_

_But now that it's gone, _

_I must keep on somehow. _

_Without my laugh, people will be bored._

_Not hearing me, only this sad chord. _

_It was the best laugh I ever had,_

_enjoying life and feeling glad._

_But now that my laugh is gone..._

_I lost my friends' trust, I thought I could count on. _

_Life will be so dull,_

_The sounds of laughter,_

_It makes it full,_

_of cheer, happiness, fun, and thereafter._

_Now that my laugh is gone, _

_I lost inspiration in my maps._

_I'm nothing without the one, _

_that makes me think of fun ways and trolly traps. _

_Without the thing that lightens my day,_

_it will all go away._

_The maps, the laughs, the everyday fun..._

_Just like my laugh, it will...be all gone..._

_Forever..._

Bodil vocalizes the last word before entering his room, the song comes a end.

* * *

Several hours after Bodil's laugh had been taken away, Sky is resting across his bed, staring sadly at the ceiling above him, the silence is achingly painful to him. Then, entering the room is Dawn, who had heard about everything that has happened.

"Sky...I heard about what happened. I'm sorry", she said, closing the door.

"Dawn...out of all of the stupidest things that I have ever done in my life...this has to be on top", he said, still staring at the ceiling. Dawn joins him on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm on his chest.

"I know you feel bad about getting rid of Bodil's laugh, but Sky, you can't blame yourself for everything", Dawn said.

"I know! I feel guilty about taking away Bodil's laugh. I wish I could just tell him that I'm sorry, but it won't fix the damage that has been done upon him", Sky said, looking down at Dawn's green and blue eyes. Dawn kisses him on the lips.

"Sky...there's a solution for everything. There might still be a way for you to get Bodil's laugh back. If you just persist, you might just come up with a result that will fix everything", Dawn explained.

Sky sits up on the bed. "You're right. Hm...I gotta go to Seto for something".

Sky gets up from the bed and takes out of the room, Dawn looks up in confusion of what her husband is gonna do.

* * *

Moments later, in the potions part of the ship, Seto and Ant are discussing something when Sky bursts through the door, starling the Minecrafters.

"Guys, I need you two to make a potion that will restore Bodil's laugh!" Sky said, running up to the two.

"Geez, whatever happened to knocking?" Ant questioned annoyingly.

"Sky, we're trying everything to make a potion that will eliminate the anti-bodies in Bodil's body that prevent him from laughing, but we haven't made much progress", Seto explained.

Sky lets out a frustrated sigh, then he looks towards the end of the room and spots a large, blue tank. He rushes up to the tank and starts dragging it towards the potion makers.

"What about this thing?" Sky asked.

"You mean the tank of nitrous oxide?" Ant said.

"Can one of you say something that actually makes sense to me?" Sky said, a little annoyed with the big words coming from the potion makers.

"That's known as laughing gas, but I'm not so sure if it'll actually work. I mean, it does have some of the ingredients we need to get Bodil's laugh back, but it's in a gaseous form", Seto said, looking at the tank carefully.

"Well, it's worth a try. I'm not leaving Bodil the way he is. His laugh made him who he is now, and without it, he's just a troller and parkour maker and master. I got him into this, now I'm getting him out!" Sky exclaimed.

He grunts as he starts dragging the blue tank out of the room. Ant and Seto look at each other, then follow Sky out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafe hall, Bodil sits sadly at a table with his wife, daughter, and his friends. Snowy rubs his shoulder to comfort him while he holds Aneria in his arms.

"Don't be sad, Bodil. Your laugh may be gone, but at least you still have the skills of an expert parkour master", Snowy comfortingly said to him.

"I guess...but I'll never make other people laugh because of mine...ever", Bodil stated.

Suddenly, appearing out of the doors is Sky. He drags the laughing gas tank towards the table to where Bodil and his family is at. Bodil gently hands Snowy their daughter and gets up and glares over the general. Sky settles the tank down and turns towards the Bulgarian.

"Haven't you ruined enough of my life for one day?" He asked angrily.

"Bodil, look, I know you're not happy to see me, but I might have the solution to get your laugh back", Sky said. He turns towards the tank and starts turning the gas valve at a fast pace. Seto tries to warn him.

"Sky, don't turn it up that much. You're gonna make the tank erupt!"

Suddenly, the valve shoots off, rocketing off towards the ceiling. The colorless gas escapes from the tank and starts spreading throughout the room, every recruit and some of the members of Team Crafted accidentally breathe in the gas. Ant and Seto glare at the general, who just chuckles nervously.

"Oops...my bad", Sky simply said. Then, slowly, the leader starts chuckling, which eventually turns into uncontrollable laughter. He falls over on the floor, grasping his stomach.

"Great. Now everyone is gonna be...laughing...'cause of..." Ant said, trying to hold back his laughter. Then, he breaks out in laughing. One by one, the recruits in the cafe start laughing, unable to control themselves 'cause of the gas's abilities. Seto even starts laughing, although his laugh sounds like if he was crying. Then, the last Minecrafter to start laughing...is Bodil. He starts laughing again, his high-pitched laughter returns to its normal state. Sky hears Bodil's laughter.

"Dude, Ha Ha! You got your laugh back!" Sky said in-between his laughs.

"I did!" Bodil said, laughing uncontrollably afterwards.

* * *

Nearly an hour of laughter later, the laughing gas in the gas tank eventually runs out, and the gas in the air eventually dies down. Slowly, the recruits begin to regain their breath. They breathe irregular, trying to get air in their lungs again. Ghosteez and Simon slowly cease their laughter off, Ghosteez coughs a bit after catching his breath. The others pant as they stumble to their feet.

"Oh my Notch...I have never laughed that hard or that long in my life", Sky said, panting heavily.

"Yeah. I'm just amazed that none of us die from laughing too hard", Seto exclaimed.

Sky looks over and spots Bodil with his friends and family. He walks over to him, the Bulgarian turns towards him.

"Hey Bodil. Listen, I'm sorry for nearly getting rid of your laugh for good. Can you forgive me?" Sky said with sympathy.

"After all of the events that I've went through today, fuck no!" Bodil said with anger. Sky gasps, but soon realizes that he was tricked when Bodil starts laughing. The troller grabs the general in a headlock and messes with his hair.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I forgive you, Sky. But from now, I'll laugh when times are just right", Bodil said, letting Sky go afterward.

"Thanks, Bodil. So you'll go back to making parkour maps?", Sky asked.

"Of course!" Bodil told him. Sky turns towards the recruits and his friends. "Hey everyone! Bodil is back!" He happily yelled out, to which everyone cheers. Bodil rubs the back of his head, blushing from all the praise he is getting, but nevertheless, he enjoys every cheer from his fans. Ghosteez and Simon pad up to their friend.

"So, Bodil, now that your laugh is back, you wanna go practice parkour?" Ghosteez asked.

"Sure. But this time, I'll let Simon go first", Bodil said, looking mischievously at his Bulgarian friend.

"No way! The next thing I want is for you to break again", Simon said, walking away. He doesn't see the broken gas valve in front of him, and trips over it. Simon tumbles over the valve and lands head-first into a nearby trash can. And again, Bodil breaks out in his famous laugh and falls over. Ghosteez looks at his buddy, who rolls around on the floor.

"Uh...I think we broke him again", Ghosteez admitted.

"Are you kidding me!?" Seto exclaimed. Sky just sighs peacefully.

"His laughter is music to my ears", he said, relieved.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while with this story episode. But I really hope that you great friends enjoyed this episode and expect more to come as soon as I can get them done. I would also really appreciate it if you guys can leave reviews and ideas to keep the series going. And maybe, once I become an even better writer, I'll eventually start accepting OC's again. But until then, any OC's sent in will not be used until further notice. Sorry.**

**One more thing, if you guys enjoyed this episode, leave this hashtag to show your support:**

**#Bodil'sLaughFTW**

**P.S: The song that Bodil sang was just a fan-made song. I worked on the lyrics. It may be a short song, but expect more funnier and longer songs to come.**

**-Song Title: My Laugh is Gone (Fan-made Song)**


	4. Ep 4: Klüb IcE Fever

**Ep. 4: Klüb IcE Fever**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Welcome to a new episode of 'SkyShorts!' I, Anina, which is german for favor or grace, will be taking over for Jennifer. She's a bit busy right now. **

_(Guys, HELP ME! She's taking over my personality...and this episode!) _

**You, shut up. Anyway, this episode will be based off of ze Cops N' Robbers video "Klüb IcE Edition'. So enjoy it, ja? **

_(DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM MY KLÜB ICE SELF)!_

* * *

**New Youtubers Featured**

**PerpetualJordan (Jordan) **

* * *

**Warning: The following episode may contain sexual references, foul language, alcohol references, and use of weapons. If you are easily offended by these or anything else, I recommend to not read through the episode, like seriously, DON'T DO IT!**

* * *

If there is one thing that we dislike in the world we live in, it's change. Sure, when change happens, we can adjust to it, but then again, we really couldn't the thought of change. And sometimes, when we have friends who change in a way that you don't like, it's a recipe for disaster.

In the dark night of Minecraftia, the Butter Craft Airship that usually glided in the sky, was settled in a bare patch of flat land. The bright lights inside the ship lit up the area around the ship. Within the ship, nearly every single recruit is asleep, while some, who are night-owls, explored throughout the large flying aircraft, talking to others or performs nighttime tasks.

Within the Team Crafted meeting room, Sky looks over a map, along with Jason, Ian, and a new recruit of the army known as Jordan, who is dressed in green and white clothing, dark-brown pants, a necklace with a gold tag, brown hair that fell slightly over his darkish-gray eyes, and brown sandals. Then, entering the room is Jerome, who rubs his eyes tiredly as he enters the room.

"Ugh, what are we meeting about this time? Especially at 11:30 at night?" Jerome complained, approaching the table.

"We got an emergency call from some anonymous person", Sky said. Then, he points to a certain area of the map. "Apparently, there's an abandoned prison somewhere along the wooded areas, north from where we are. He said that he saw someone enter the prison, and that person didn't come out for a few hours".

Jordan also looks down at the map. "The person called us and wanted us to not only investigate the prison, but rescue the person who entered the abandoned facility", he said with a British accent.

"Well, that person shouldn't have gone into the prison in the first place", Jerome exclaimed. He walks over and looks down at the map. He analyzes the part of the map deeply.

"You know, Adam...this part of the forest looks very familiar to me", Jerome said, slightly surprised. "Weren't we once in prison before?"

Sky ponders about the topic, then gets a very vague memory of the past. "Now that I think about it, we were in prison once. But that was years ago! Wait, you don't think that prison is..."

"It is. It's the same prison we went to when Deadlox was under the squids' control." Jerome completed. Jordan's jaw drops slightly in shock, never thinking that the leader of the Sky Army once went to prison. Jason and Ian stand quickly. However, Ian completely ignores the statement.

"Well, what are we doing here with our fingers up our asses? Let's go save the dood!" Ssundee said, casually walking out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, the guys walk through a densely wooded part of the northeastern forest. Sky and Jordan shine flashlights through the tall trees, often startling several creatures. Sky's butterfly wings lit up the way with their magical buttery particles and yet, he was using a flashlight. As they make their way towards the prison, Jerome still can't get over the thought of going back to the place where he and the several of the Team Crafted members were stuck in.

"I still can't believe that we're going back to the prison we were trapped in before. I thought it would have been torn down by now", Jerome said to Ian.

"Well, who knows? We might just be in for a surprise", he said nonchalantly.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Ian", Jerome said with a worried glance. "Especially that time where you lost your sunglasses and you thought that you could fly if you stuck a whole bunch of feathers together and stapled them to your back".

**Time Skip Backwards-**

Sky, Dawn, and Jerome are glancing at one of the ship's wings. At the very tip of the wing, Ian is seen with crossed blue eyes and patches of white feathers stuck to his back, several of them fall off.

"Just watch. I'm gonna be the first human to fly across the globe and land in the same exact spot!", Ssundee yelled out in a quivering voice. He jumps only a few feet away, then gravity decides to pay him a visit. He plummets downward and lands into a nearby tree, hits a few branches along the way, then lands on his crotch on a flat rock. Dawn and Sky look with grimace looks as Jerome just smiles amusingly.

"Yeah...that's not the only sphere that you landed on", Jerome jokingly said.

**Time Skip Forwards-**

"Oh god, please don't remind me about that", Ian said embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Several minutes later, the guys reach the end of the forest and look north of them. There lied a huge prison with cobwebs stuck in the large crevices that marked it. A gravel path lead from what appeared to be an escape route to a large stone pathway above the sea near a cliff. The prison had not only changed in its environment, but also its appearance.

"Wow...that place has changed a lot the last time we were here", Sky said in amazement.

"But...where's the person who sent us the call?" Jordan questioned as he looked around. Jason does the same, but there is no sign that the person was ever there.

"He must have gone to find more help or something", Jason assumed.

"Oh well. We'd better get inside and find the Minecrafter", Sky said, padding away and towards the prison. The others reluctantly follow him, having some bad feelings about the prison. They reach a ladder that leads up to the escape entrance and start climbing it. Sky is the first to reach the entrance, which is blocked by an iron door. Sky holds out his hand and activates his Ice Essence, which is embedded in his amulet. Ice suddenly starting forming around the door, encases the door tightly in his cold grip, and breaks it apart into sharps of ice. He enters first, along with Jason, Ian, Jerome, and Jordan. The prison is lightly lit, torches inside the top part where the cells are flicker rapidly.

"I have a bad feeling about this place", Jason nervously admitted. Sky nods, agreeing with the spaceman.

They slowly tread across the long pathway made of cracked stone blocks and cobblestone wall on the sides. After they travel a few feet away from the entrance, a loud bang echoes through the prison, makes the guys instantly freeze up in fright.

"What was that?" Ian asked, frightened.

"Livers?" Jerome said, walking up to Sky. The general grabs the Bacca's lips with his hand and shuts him up.

"Sh! Jerome, that's your answer for everything", Sky quietly told the fluffy.

He looks ahead, the darkness engulfs the entire building, the only light provided is the torches, Sky and Jordan's flashlights, and the commander's buttery wings. But then, a bright pinkish light appears at the very other side of the pathway. The Minecrafters look in curiosity of the sudden bright light in front of them.

"What on Earth...?" Sky said, confused of the light. Suddenly, the light starts morphing and shaping into a body. The being turns out a ghost. A man dressed in a pink and white suit with a pinkish outline over his body.

"Who are you?" Sky asked defensively.

"Who am I? Who are you freaks doing here in mein club?" The man said with a slightly effeminate, German-accented voice.

"Club? This is a prison", Ian stated to the ghost.

"Not anymore. In the past, I was once the owner of this place. No longer a prison, but a famous club known as...Klüb IcE", the ghost explained. "I am Bruno, and I owned the club with my crew. But after my death, they departed...and the club was closed for good".

"Klüb IcE? I have never heard of a place like that before", Sky implied.

"That's because whoever entered the club...never leaves normal", Bruno said, saying it quite menacing during the sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" Jerome asked, not getting the point.

"I mean that whoever came into the club aimlessly did leave...but they were infected with Klüb IcE Fever", Bruno finished off. "But since then, I have grown tired of living in this disgusting, horrid, and extremely dull club. However, you males have seen to fall for the trick".

"What trick? Wait...were you the one who called us here?" Sky asked.

"Ja. I didn't actually think that you would come, but you did. You Minecrafters are easier to fool than I expected", Bruno said with amusement. Sky glares at the undead being, annoyed to have been fooled by someone who isn't even alive.

"I was just planning to infect the rest of you, but you lot seem very interesting. So, I decided that I will let you go", Bruno said.

"Wait, really?" Sky asked.

"At a cost, though. You must take me", the former Klüb owner said, stretching his limbs out. Sky and Jerome share awkward glances at each other, then Sky looks up at Bruno.

"Sorry, I'm not gay. I have a wife and kid", Sky said, mistaking the statement for something else.

"No! Not that way, you idiot! I mean that you and your team are gonna take me and my crew out of here! Oh, fellas!" He called out.

Suddenly, four more lights appear, surrounding the general and his members. The lights shape and form into four other males, all dressed in the same clothing as Bruno.

"Since we are ghosts, we are able to take control of any being in our sight. So, until we grow bored of wherever you all live, we are going to take control of each of you", Bruno said.

One by one, each of the ghost forms into a ball and zooms towards one of their victims. Jordan is the first to be possessed, as well as Ian, Jerome, and Sky. Jason looks around and sees that he is only one not possessed, but not for long. Bruno forms into a bright sphere and zooms towards the spaceman. TrueMU stumbles backwards as the sphere disappears into his chest. He looks behind him as the guys stagger to their feet. Sky abruptly looks down at his shoe and gasps as a glow appears over it and slowly travels up his leg, turning his buttery clothing into a white and pink color.

"Guys, what's gonna happen?" Sky asked, the glowing spreads ever faster.

"Okay. Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure he was just bluffing", Jason tried to explain, the same glow appears on his arm.

"Yeah, if he was bluffing, he wouldn't be doing this to us", Jerome exclaimed, half of his suit white and pink.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe it won't work for them if we're not completely possessed and out of the prison", Jordan quickly said.

The guys agree and quickly run towards the door. With each step, the glow spreads ever closer to their necks. Jason is the first to reach outside, but it's too late. He stops a few feet away from the outside world, completely possessed by Bruno. The others do the same, stopped right behind Jason. Jason shakes his head quickly, then turns towards the guys.

"Wow...it feels so good when you're inside someone after so long", Jason said in a German accent like Bruno, but in his own voice.

"I agree. These bodies will make perfect use to fool the others back at the ship", Sky said, also in a German accent. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and spread the word of Klüb IcE".

The others nod in agreement and make their way down the ladder.

* * *

Half an hour later, back on the Butter Craft Airship, Dawn paces nervously around in the main center of the ship, waiting for Sky's arrival. Amity watches her from the side in slight worry. Then, two recruits that she knows walk up to her. One of them is a female with a black hat, dark hair, amethyst eyes, a purple, black, and white striped shirt, dark pants and black shoes. The other is another female with dark hair, color changing eyes, red shirt, white shorts, and gray combat boots. Dawn turns around and sees the duo.

"Oh. Hey Topaz, Cat", Dawn greeted them.

"Hey Dawn", Topaz replied. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you've been walking up and down the main center for a while", Cat explained.

"It's just that...Sky left with a couple of the guys a while ago and it's been half an hour and I'm starting to get worried", Dawn said, glancing slightly at the large windows of the ship.

"I'm sure he's on his way back. I mean, it's not like he's gonna return with some completely different persona that is nothing like him to act like", Topaz stated.

Suddenly, bursting through the entrance doors to the center is Jason, along with the others. Every recruit in the room cast their gazes at them.

"Hello, everyone!" Jason shouted out.

"What..." Dawn said.

"The..." Topaz also said.

"Fuck..." Cat finished off. Aver appears next to the females.

"Hey girls. What are you staring at?" He asked, then turns his gaze towards the Klüb IcE men, and his expression turns from calm to confused.

"Uh...did I miss another meeting, or is it Causal Friday again?" He asked.

* * *

The recruits continue to stare at the men as they strut into the center. Amity hides behind Dawn's legs as they approach towards her.

"Sky? Ian? Jason? What the heck happened to you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Who is Jason?" The spaceman asked. "I am known as Bruno, owner of Klüb IcE, and I am here today with my crew". Jason walks up and starts introducing the guys.

"This is Augstus", he introduces Sky. Then, he goes to Ssundee.

"Svans", he introduces Ian. Next, he goes to Jordan.

"Stephano", he says. "Oh baby", Jordan said, tracing his hand over his chest. Finally, he walks up to Jerome.

"And Ulga. Ulga is so hairy", he said, pinching one of the Bacca's cheeks. The recruits look in awkwardness of how the men are acting. Jason turns to the recruits

"So, now that we are here, this is what I'm going to spank you all with", Jason said, pulling out a baton with an enchantment on it. "Any takers? Come on, don't be shy now".

The recruits stand motionless in place, no one responds to the men. Aver begins to raise his hand, but Topaz quickly grabs his wrist and forces his arm down.

"Don't. Just...just...just don't", Topaz explained.

"Anyone want to twerk with Ulga?", Jerome asked seductively.

"I'll twerk with you!" Amity excitingly said, completely unaware of what the word meant. Dawn pulls her back.

"No...way! Uh...Cat, can you take Amity somewhere safe?" She said, handing her daughter to the recruit.

"Sure. This freak show is starting to freak me out, so might as well get her out of here before it happens to her", Cat said, padding away with Amity. After Cat disappears, Dawn makes her way towards her husband.

"Sky, what the heck happened to you? This isn't like you at all!" She exclaimed.

"That's Augstus to you, missy", Sky said, a little offended.

"Who is Augstus?" Dawn asked, confused.

"It's who I am. Then again, your husband provided a nice body for me to possess", Sky mumbled half of his sentence.

"What?" Dawn said. Sky shakes his head, realizing that he had nearly revealed his secret to her, but he already did and he doesn't realize it.

"Nothing. I just said that I like to party", he said. He walks up to Jason.

"Hey Bruno. This place doesn't look...Klüb IcE enough. Let's go and start spreading the Klüb IcE word", Sky explained.

"Excellent idea, Augstus", Bruno said. "Come, my crew. Let us bring the world into the party of Klüb IcE".

The possessed men walk off, leave the recuits in a state of awkwardness and confusion. Out of all of them, Dawn and Topaz are the most shocked.

"What on Earth just happened?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Either we're hallucinating, or the guys just reached a new level of weirdness", Topaz explained.

"Hm...I'm gonna go talk to Seto about this. Something that Sky said to me has my suspicions", Dawn told Topaz.

"I don't think Seto is in", Topaz said.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked.

"He suddenly got sick one day. He can barely talk. He's spending his time recovering in the clinic", Topaz said.

"Ugh! Well, we've got no one else to turn to. I need to go talk to him about this", Dawn said, then she starts walking away. Avernus walks up to Topaz, and the pair watch as the Klüb IcE men vanish.

"So, what do you think they're gonna do?" Topaz asked Aver.

"Eh, they're probably just start decorating the ship. But it will take them forever to change this place", Aver chuckled afterward. "I mean, unless there's like a musical or something".

Suddenly, a heavy beat starts playing out. Topaz and Aver look behind themselves and see the Klüb IcE men strutting back towards the center, several tools and decorations held by Jerome and Ian. The recruits in the center make a break for it. Topaz and Aver look at each other.

"We should get out of here", he quickly said.

"For sure!" She stated.

They run out of the room. Meanwhile, the Klüb men continue to strut, Sky sees a nearby cone and kicks it away. Then, Jason steps out in front and starting singing, the others provide a chorus.

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-Jason: _We are spreading the word of us tonight!_

-Chorus: We're sexy Klüb IcE men!

-Jason: _We will party and play all the night!_

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-Jason: _Out with the old, in with the new! _

-Chorus: _We're sexy Klüb IcE men!_

-All: _We-We-We-We like to party, hey! _

-Sky: _We're the men with the most swag!_

_No one will push us around and be a jag! _

-Chorus: _**SO MUCH SWAG! **_

-Sky: _We are the men who can really party!_

-Chorus: _**DON'T BE A JAG! **_

-Sky: _Every night, we will get down and dirty! _

-Chrous: _**EVERY NIGHT!**_

-Sky: _Damn, man! We will the roof down tonight! __**YEAH!**_

Through the musical, Aver tries to escape the Klüb IcE men through an elevator, but Jordan makes his entrance before the doors close. Aver smiles nervously while Jordan just smirks at him. He turns to the buttons and starts pushing every single one. Avernus's jaw drops, knowing that he will be stuck in the elevator for a while. He can only faceplam himself as Jordan starts dancing around.

-Sky: _We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are very sexy Klüb IcE men!_

Jason and the men dance around the center, a pinkish glow start to spread across the floor for them. A couple of recruits approach them, but are immediately infected with Klüb IcE fever, turning their clothing into pinkish and whitish color. They join the men and start dancing along with them.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

In another part, several kids are seen playing with a soccer ball, but Jerome joins in the game and kicks the ball away. He cheers out while the kids look in disbelief.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

The song ceases to a stop, then starts up again.

-Chorus: _Bring the party on!_

-Jason: _Light the torches and the glowstone up!_

-Chorus: _This party won't be a yawn!_

-Sky: _They will be walking, asking for a cup!_

-Chorus: _We're all brains and no brawn!_

-Ian: _This ship will have a new buildup! _

-Chorus: _So get ready for the music and the endless fun!_

_Bring the volume up to __**MAX! **_

-Jerome: _Party harder and harder every night!_

-Chorus: _Every hour!_

-Jordan: _Come on! Join the party! It will be all right!_

-Chorus: _To the power!_

-Sky: _So many things to do in our "special" club, so come join us!_

_Damn, man. You are looking so fine!_

The center is starting to look more and more like a club. As the guys continue to dance around, more and more recruits are infected with Klüb IcE fever and join in the dance.

-Sky: _We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are, We-We-We-We-We are very sexy Klüb IcE men!_

The crew dance, leaning their chins on their hand and moving their hips side to side. The recruits follow the movements exact.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, the crew and the recruits start doing a full circle while still doing their dance.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, moments later, every recruits gathers around Jason as he forcefully opens a soda can and starts shaking it wildly in the air.

-Chorus: _Gonna party hard! Wear this leotard! I don't care what you say! Don't like us, go away!_

_Gonna party hard! Wear this leotard! I don't what you say. Don't like us, go away! _

_Go away!_

_Go away!_

_Away! _

_Away!_

_Away!_

-Sky: _We-we-we-we-we-we are very sexy Klüb men!_

At this point in time, the center of the ship is completely decorated and themed with Klüb IcE items. And nearly all of the recruits and almost all of Team Crafted are infected with the contagious fever.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

The crew dance in the center while recruits danced right behind them.

-Jason: _We are...we-we are...we are very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Then, nearly all of Team Crafted joins them. The crew change up their moves, doing a side-step skip to the right and the left while holding out their arms. Husky appears in the middle of them, dressed up in a grayish-white suit with a pink tie.

-Husky: _Very sexy Klüb IcE men._

Right before the song finishes, all the Minecrafters casually bend their ankle towards the floor, letting the tip of the shoes touch the floor while they move their hands over their chins and look relax.

-Husky: _Very sexy Klüb IcE men._

* * *

Meanwhile, after the musical had ended, Dawn appears in the clinic. She walks up to Oceanus, behind the counter.

"Hey Dawn. Is there something you need?" Oceanus asked as she walked up to him.

"I need to see Seto about something", she told the doctor/scientist.

"I don't know. He can barely talk right now and-" Oceanus started.

"I need to see him now! We have got a major problem right now on the ship", Dawn interrupted him. Oceanus backs away from the female's sudden outburst, but reluctantly complies with her request.

"Well, alright. He's in the last room to the left", he see pointing to the last room towards the hall behind him. He lifts up the door to the counter and Dawn rushes through the entrance. She walks over to the last room, places her hand on the doorknob, and slowly starts opening it. The door makes a creak as it is pushed open. She sees Seto, sleeping across a bed, breathing quite heavily than normal. She approaches the sorcerer and gently shakes him awake.

"Seto? Seto, wake up", she gently said. The sorcerer groans slightly as he is awake from his slumber and looks up to see Dawn.

"Da...Dawn?" He said in a very weak, crackly, and quiet voice. Dawn winces, hearing just how sick he is.

"Oh, geez. You sound really sick, Seto. But anyway, we've got a problem. Sky, Jason, Jordan, Jerome, and Ian are acting all weird and seductive", she explained. "I think something must have happened to them when they went to that abandoned prison. I need you to come and see why they are acting like this".

"Dawn, I'm kinda sick right now and...wait...did you say an abandoned prison?", he asked.

"Yeah", she responded.

"Oh no...I feared something like this would happen", Seto said quietly, leaning his head deeper into the pillow.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. Seto moves his eyes over to meet her gaze.

"That place was a prison, then it was once a club. A corrupted club. Anyone who would enter...would never leave. But after the club was closed down after the owners died, I thought no one else would be infected with...Klüb IcE fever", he said, his pupils shrink slightly in fear. "But it seems that...Sky and the others have been possessed by the owners' ghosts".

"Ugh! I should have known that they weren't just acting like this for fun!" Dawn said, clenching her hand into a fist. "Well, how do I get them out of their bodies?"

"Ant and I have some special weapons...in the...in our potions' room. The weapons are designed to suck any ghost possessing a human without harming them and grabs the ghost into the weapon. You can ask him and use the weapons to free Sky and the others from under the control of the Klüb IcE owners. Once the ghosts are captured, the fever infecting anyone will go away after a few seconds".

"So...it's like Ghost Busters?" Dawn asked. Seto chuckles weakly.

"Yeah...except it's on a ship, and the ghosts are harboring someone instead of being free", he said. "But you'll need to wear a suit to protect yourself from getting Klüb IcE fever. There's a special suit that I designed in the potions' room, just for cases like this if they were to happen."

"Thanks, Seto. I'd better get going now. Get well soon", she said and with that, she takes off out of the room. Seto takes a deep breathe as he lies down against the soft fabric.

* * *

Meanwhile, moments after Dawn had left the clinic, the Klüb IcE party had only gotten bigger, spreading into the hallways of the ship. The center is the source of all of the commotion going on. Every recruit is partying around, some engaging in dancing while others are gathered around beer kegs to have drinking contests. Jason and his crew look around, proud of their work.

"Excellent. The ship is nearly completed. Once everyone is infected with Klüb IcE fever, we shall take control of this ship and fly across Minecraftia, spreading the fever in all directions", Jason said to himself.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" A male voice shouted out.

Jason and the others look towards the doors, Ant and Dawn are seen standing in the doorway, dressed in white and dark-blue suits with specialized ghost-catching guns.

"Ugh", Jason scoffed. "Look who decided to crash the party. You know, you two, it doesn't have to end this way. You can always join us in our party. You can even join the drinking contests. The green one with the 3-D glasses is already on his sixth keg", he said, pointing to his left.

Dawn and AntVenom look towards themselves and see Bashur holding himself on top of a beer keg, drinking rapidly from a long plastic tube connecting to the nozzle while several recruits around him chant "Chug!". Once the alcoholic liquid ceases, Bashur lets himself fall forward to his feet, the recruits cheer for him. He stumbles around, obviously drunk as he smiles before he falls over. Ant shakes his head as Dawn just rolls her eyes. Then, she glares at Jason.

"The jig is up, Bruno", Dawn said, pointing her gun at him. "I know the you and your dead crew are possessing my husband and his friends, and I want them back!"

"Fine, then! Augustus, take them out!" Jason stated to Sky.

"With pleasure", Sky said.

He takes off towards the air. The Fire Essence starts glowing in his amulet. Sky forms a fireball in his hand and throws it towards the Minecrafters. Dawn and Ant lunge out of the way, the fireball explodes and leaves a burnt hole in the floor. Ant gets on one knee, aims the weapon, and fires. An electrical current zooms through the air and electrocutes Sky. He yells out, then Augstus is yanked out of Sky's conscience and pulled into the weapon. Sky flies uncontrollably in the air, recovering from the shock. Then, he regains control of his true self.

"Holy crap! What the fuck just happened?" He said, no longer in a German accent. He flies down towards Dawn and Ant.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked

"You were possessed by one of the Klüb IcE owners. We manage to capture him in this weapon and get you back to normal", Ant quickly explained.

"Oh god, I hope he didn't do anything nasty while he was inside m-" Sky cuts off when he nearly mentions something dirty. "I just hope he didn't do anything dirty while he was in control of me".

"We'll take care of the others. You round up the recruits that are no longer infected with Klüb IcE fever and get them out of here", Dawn said. Sky nods and takes off in the air, Dawn and Ant run off to capture the Klüb IcE leaders. Several recruits are snapped out of their fevers and look around, confused on what is going on. Then, Sky appears over them.

"Recruits, evacuate the center immediately!" He yelled out. The recruits listen and start heading out the doors. Jason looks over and sees the Minecrafters escaping out of the party.

"No, come back, please! If you leave, I'll be alone! Uh...show me das booties!" Jason yelled out. Right behind him, Jordan is returned back to normal as Stephano is pulled out of him by Dawn. He looks behind himself, seeing him lose another Klüb IcE owner. Then, he looks over his shoulder and sees Ulga being pulled out of Jerome by Ant.

"That's it! I can't stay here. I must make myself scarce." He said to himself. He takes off towards the ceiling using his jetpack. Sky leads more recruits out of the room. He floats near the doorway as recruits escape out of the center. As the stream of recruits starts to slow down, Bashur stumbles towards the doorway.

"Bashur, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Uh? Yeah...I'm...I'm fine. I just gotta...go...go puke in the bathroom", he drunkly said. Then, he misses a step and hits his head on the frame of the doorway. Sky winces as the melon leans backwards and straggles out of the center.

Meanwhile, Svans is the last to be pulled out of Ian by Dawn. The others regroup with her, Sky, and Ant.

"Well, that's almost everyone. But...where the heck is Jason?" Ant asked. Jerome and Ian shrug while Jordan and Sky look around. Then, Dawn glances towards the ceiling and sees Jason, standing on one of the iron beams on the ceiling.

"There he is!" She exclaimed, pointing upwards. Everyone glances up.

"Hm...Dawn, give me your gun", Sky said. Dawn hands the weapon to the general. Sky takes off towards the air. He aims the gun once he is in close proximity of the possessed Minecrafter.

"Jason, you can make this easy or you can make this hard", Sky said, closing his ground in the air.

"Oh, I'll make it hard, all right", Jason flirted to him.

"That's just messed-up, dude", Sky said.

"You'll never take me. You may have ruined the Klüb IcE party, you may have taken away my partiers, but I can take away your friend. I am now making my escape!" Jason exclaimed. He takes off from the beam and flies towards a large window.

"Aur Wiedersehen, losers!" He yelled out. Then, he slams face-first into the window.

"Uh...why didn't the window break?" Jordan asked.

"Heh. Reinforced glass panes. I knew it was a great idea to get them installed when I first got this ship", Sky bragged. The Minecrafters catch as Jason starts sliding down the window, then falls off. He lets out a small yelp as he crashes down on a table and bring it down. He groans, trying to get up after the impacts with the table and the window. He flops down on the crashed table, unable to get away. He can only look up and sees Adam standing over him. Sky aims the weapon at Jason.

"Weak, Bruno", Sky said. Then, he fires. Jason convulses as Bruno is sucked out of his mind. Bruno makes one last attempt to escape, but the weapon pulls him inside. Sky lets go of the trigger and watches Jason stumble to his feet. The spaceman shakes his head for a bit, then regains his focus.

"Whoa! What happened? The last thing I remember is being possessed by Bruno", Jason said, holding his head.

"This is what happened while we were being controlled", Jerome said, showing Jason his white and pink suit. Jason looks down and sees that he is still wearing the suit, as well as Sky, Ian, and Jordan.

"Oh.." He said in surprise.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, what are we gonna do with these guys?", Sky questioned, looking down at the weapon in his hands and sees the spirits of Svans, Stephano, and Bruno trapped within a glass sphere.

"I'll take care of them", Ant said, taking the weapon away from Sky. "I'll perform a seance and return these troublemakers back to the afterlife where they belong".

With that, Ant pads out of the room. Sky and the others look around in the center, still decorated in Klüb IcE items.

"So...we should probably get rid of all this stuff", Sky said. Jerome looks over and sees an unfinished keg on a nearby table.

"Okay, but before we do that, who wants to do a keg stand?" He yelled out, running towards the keg afterwards.

"I do!" Jason said, following the Bacca. Sky and Dawn look at each other while Jordan cocks his head to the side.

"You...do know that they're gonna wake up with a hangover, right?" Jordan asked Sky, not looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, totally", Sky said.

* * *

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the episode. Make sure you review, favor, and follow the story. And leave reviews and ideas on what I should write next. Your ideas can be anything, even based on funny real-life events. **

**One thing, guys. I hope you don't mind if the episodes take longer to appear. This one took forever because it had a parody in it. But I'll try to make more episodes as soon as possible. Also, if you may have noticed right now, I'm writing differently now. I hope you guys don't mind the change, but I'd just thought I try something new for the season. If you don't mind it, let me know in the reviews. **

**Also, if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag to show your support. I would really appreciate it. :)**

**#Klüb IcE**

**P.S: I manage to regain control of myself again. That was WAY too close. **

* * *

**My first parody song! :D**

**Very Sexy Klüb IcE Men - A Parody to Psy's Gentleman**


	5. Ep 5: I'll Be Bacca

**Ep. 5: I'll Be Bacca**

* * *

**New Youtuber Featured **

**MunchingBrotato (Tyler)**

* * *

**Many people wonder what Jerome exactly is. Some say that he's obviously a Bacca, some say that he's just a fluffy animal. But the question here is...where did Jerome originated from before he met Team Crafted? **

* * *

A normal day arrives in the land of Minecraftia. Throughout the wild plains biome, herds of cows and sheep feasted on the short or long grasses. Then, a gigantic shadow appears over the mobs. Several of the herbivores gaze upward and watch a colossal ship slowly fly over their heads. Once the shadow disappeared, the mobs turn and resume feeding on the grass. Right above, in the ship, many recruits within the main center were hard at work, completing tasks assigned to them to responding to emergency calls. On the main deck of the aircraft, recruits that weren't on call walked along the iron and butter floor, chatting to each other or playing games. Amongst the crowds that pasted by, Jerome appears near the entrance that lead up to the deck. He looks around happily, everything is calm and peaceful, many different humans or hybrids got along with each other. From anthropomorphic felines to human/mob mixes, there were many unique kinds. But the tranquil sight...made Jerome's smile disappear and replace with a frown. He couldn't help but wonder...if he was the only Bacca on the ship. He didn't see as many of his kind, now that he thinks about it. While he ponders about something, Sky walks up to the fluffy.

"Hey Jerome", Sky said. Jerome doesn't respond, too deep within his thoughts to hear Adam.

"Jerome, are you okay?" Sky asked. When he still doesn't respond, Sky snaps his fingers in front of his face, throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what? Oh...hey Adam", Jerome said, sounding a bit depressed.

"Dude, what's wrong? Something bothering you?" Sky asked, noticing the sad tone within the Bacca's voice.

"Eh...it's just that...I feel like I'm the only Bacca on this ship", Jerome replied.

"C'mon, don't be silly, Jerome. I have more than 6,300,000 recruits. Not all of them are humans", Sky explained.

"Yeah, but not once have I seen one Bacca", Jerome exclaimed.

"Well, I could talk to Ashely about searching up the hybrids within the army. Maybe we can one of your kind", Sky said.

"Really?" Jerome asked.

"Sure. Let's go meet with her right now", Sky replied. The general leads the Bacca off of the deck and back inside the ship.

* * *

Half an hour later, in Ashely's office, the Britain skims through the thousands of names of hybrids on her computer. Each file states their names, age, species, and abilities. Jerome and Sky wait in front of her desk. Ashely sighs as she moves away from her computer and looks up at Jerome.

"I'm sorry, Jerome, but I searched through all of the hybrids's files several times and not one of them is what you are looking for", Ashely said sadly. Jerome looks down while Sky just gazes at him with a worried look.

"Well, thanks for trying, anyway", Jerome said. He turns and make his way towards the door. Sky turns to Ashely once Jerome is out of sight.

"What am I gonna do, Ashely? I want to help Jerome out, but I know nothing about his kind or if they're even alive", Sky exclaimed.

"Why don't you try asking him about his past?", Ashely said.

"...He doesn't like to talk about his past", Sky explained.

"Oh...well, then, I can't think of any other option. But you're the leader, Sky. You need to come up with decisions and follow your gut with what you think will work", Ashely replied.

"...Alright. Thanks, Ashely", Sky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, several feet away from the office, Jerome walks solemnly down the hallway. Many questions run through his mind. Where is his kind? Are they even still alive? Could he be the last of his kind? Jerome stops walking. The last questions seals itself within his mind.

"What if...I am the last of my kind?" Jerome thought to himself. While he ponders, Amity appears, walking down the hallway while grasping a cooked fish in her hands. When Amity appears in Jerome's sight, the Bacca is snapped out of his thoughts and reacts negatively towards the fish.

"Amity, no! Don't eat that!" Jerome stated. The innocent child turns around, and the Bacca smacks the fish out of her hands without hitting her on accident. The fish is thrown a few feet away from Amity. Jerome picks up the child and moves away from the fish.

"That was way too close. You need to stay away from those Vile Creatures", Jerome explained to her.

"But...it's just a fish. Wh...what is a Vile Creature?" Amity questioned.

"Only the most disgusting thing you will ever witness and devour. Not only that, but those things are a bane to my existence", Jerome angrily said, staring at the Vile Creature on the floor.

"But why do you hate them?" Amity asked, sounding a bit confused. Jerome thinks about something, then some dark memories are recalled into Jerome's head...memories that he wished he forget.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. But come on, let's get you somewhere safe", Jerome said. As he walks away with the girl, the cooked fish's eyes glow red. Then, the Vile Creature's blank mouth crested into an evil smile, quietly laughing evilly.

* * *

Several hours later, within the meeting room of Team Crafted, Sky had gathered everyone, except for Jerome, to a meeting to discuss ways of finding Jerome's species.

"...so all in all, we need to come up with ways to find the Bacca species. If we can find them, Jerome will get relief knowing that he isn't the only Bacca left in the world", Sky finished off.

"Why don't you take a survey of the world?" A male voice said out of nowhere. Everyone glance at the other side of the table and see a teenage boy with black glasses, a red and dark-gray checkered jacket with a white shirt underneath, and semi-long brown hair. He gazes around, noticing that he is being looked at funny.

"What?" He said nonchalantly.

"...Who the heck are you?" Sky asked, confused because he had never met this person before, nor did he see him at Team Crafted meetings.

"Name's MunchingBrotato, but you can call me Tyler", the teenager said confidently. "I'm a new recruit here, but I didn't know where to go, so I thought this place would be it."

"How much did you hear of our discussion?" Sky questioned.

"Pretty much all of it. So I'd just thought I throw an idea out there", Tyler said. "But if it doesn't work out, I could just dress up as a slave and lure the Baccas back to our ship once they earned my trust." After a brief silence, Ian turns to Sky.

"Or...we could go with the first idea, surveying the land. I just captured a Moltrss a day ago. I can use it to fly over the land and see if we can find any Baccas", Ian explained out.

"Moltres", Husky corrected him.

"I don't care! I have a legendary and you? You killed, like, 4 of them already", Ian pointed out. Husky looks away, looking absolutely ashamed.

"Well, it's settled, then. Tomorrow, Ian will fly around the surrounding land on his Pixelmon. I send out land surveyors to search around the wooded areas of the existing forests. Tyler, do you agree to this?", Sky asked, looking towards him, but immediately widens his eyes. Tyler is now dressed in a black slave outfit with a red mouthpiece in his mouth. He sees that everyone is looking at him awkwardly and removes the mouthpiece.

"Oh. I thought we were going with my idea, but sure, let's just go with the first one", Tyler said, chuckling awkwardly.

"How the Nether did you ever get recruited?" Mitch exclaimed.

"I don't know. The lady in the office was very unresponsive with me", Tyler explained.

**-Time Skip Backwards**

Ashely plays casually on her iBlock, completely ignoring her work. Then, Tyler appears into the office and walks up to her.

"Hey, can I be recruited into the Sky Army?" Brotato asked.

"Sure. Here's your butter badge to show your dedication, blah, blah, blah", Ashely said, not paying attention to the teen. She reaches under her desk and throws a badge into Tyler's face.

"Thank you", Tyler said, his voice slightly muffled from the badge.

**-Time Skip Forwards**

"Wait...was that Ashely?" Sky asked him.

"I...think so", Tyler simply replied. Sky turns away and mutters something to himself.

"Note to self: Tell Ashely to keep an eye open and pay attention to the people we recruit", Sky said to himself.

* * *

An hour later, after the meeting ended, in Jerome and Mitch's room, the Bacca walks irritated through the room while Mitch polishes an iron axe. The night sky appear in the view of the large window

"I'm telling you, Mitch. I have a horrible feeling that I might be the only one left. The Vile Creatures have finally found me and they're gonna get me!" Jerome said, pacing around the room.

"Well, Jerome, I-" Mitch started, but Jerome runs up to him and grabs his jacket out of fear.

"I know those Vile Creatures are the ones responsible for my kind's disappearance, maybe even their extinction! Now they've gonna take me away or kill me!", Jerome said while shaking Mitch.

"G, haven't you ever thought that maybe you're overreacting about this whole thing?" Mitch asked sincerely. Jerome gasps as he lets go of his jacket and steps away.

"Mitch, you're like one of my best friends in the entire world! You're supposed to be on my side!" Jerome stated towards him.

"Jerome, I am. It's just been so long since I could remember the first time we met. I don't even remember how we met", Mitch said.

Jerome sighs as he walks towards his bed and sits upon it. "I can remember some of how we met. But I try to repress those dark memories and just get on with my life. But I remember...it was a long time ago...and the weather was just pounding away in the forest..."

**Flashback Start**

_Years and years ago, within a pitch-dark night, a heavy downpour of rain soaked all of Minecraftia. The plains, the taiga, any biome within the storm's radius was pounded with buckets and buckets of rain, most of the low-lying areas were underwater. Within the depths of the wooded area, several figures run through the tall spruce trees, their identities hidden away in the dark and the rain. One of the figures is holding a small basket, bundles of blankets hid something slightly moving around underneath. The figures continue to dash through the forest, completely ignoring the rough weather running against them. The figures reach a large wagon within a certain part of the forest. Two pairs of horses were tied to the wagon, several groups of figures sit within the trailer. One of the figures gets up and walks off of the wagon and lights up a torch. Revealing out of the darkness...is a Bacca. His fur is a magnificent brownish-gold color and wielded in his other hand is a wood and iron staff. The figures step forward and are revealed to be Baccas as well, two of them males while the other two were females. _

_"Good. You're here. We must make haste. The Viles will be coming soon. We need help loading the weapons and foods onto the wagon", the lead Bacca explained. _

_The others nod in agreement and head over to the crates under the trees. One female, who is still holding the basket, looks down at the item. She knew that she had to help...or the creatures will come. Taking a risk, the female runs towards a tree and gently places the basket down. Then, she runs over and helps the Baccas load the crates. But after they load in several crates, a screech is heard in the distance. The Bacca Leader looks through the dark forest, able to see in the dark with his night-vision. Several meters away, a large creature begins to appear over the horizon, two big glowing red eyes. Behind the large figure, several more medium-sized creatures appear. The Bacca Leader's eyes shrink in fear, recognizing the threats. He quickly looks towards the Baccas carrying the crates._

_"The Viles are coming! Leave the crates! We must leave now!" He exclaimed. _

_The Baccas drop the crates and quickly get onto the wagon. The leader shuts the doors to the wagon and runs towards the front of the wagon. He pulls out a whip and gets ready to make the horses run when a sudden realization comes over him._

_"Wait...where's my son?" The leader said, turning around. _

_"There's no time! The Viles are gonna kill us!" One of the Baccas called out. "We must escape now!" _

_The leader looks towards in the distance as the creatures get closer and closer. He was about to get off the wagon and get his son, but the dangers were getting way too close. He reluctantly turns and whips the horses. _

_"Yah!" He yelled out. The horses neigh startled and start galloping away. The female Bacca tries to get off of the moving wagon, but the others hold her back, telling her that it's too late. The Baccas disappear over the distance. The Viles chase down the Baccas, completely unaware of a basket near one of the trees. Within several minutes, the threats vanish into the deep forest, still in pursuit of the fluffy creatures. _

_The rain only seemed to go down harder in the forest. Half an hour after the Baccas had departed, within the basket, a small figure appears out of the blankets. It's none other than Jerome. The small, young, and innocent Bacca whimpers sadly, his head soaked in rainwater. He looks towards the dark night sky, seeing nothing but an endless sheet of storm clouds._

**"I can't recall much of what happened that night. All I knew...was that I was left behind", Jerome stated. "And that those things I saw...will always be a threat to me". **

_Hours later, the storms eventually ceases away. Rain drops drip off the leaves of the trees. Underneath one of the trees, Jerome hides himself under the blankets, shivering from the cold winds that would hit against the basket he is in. Meanwhile, in the distance, two figures walk through the forest. A middle-aged man holds a torch in his hand, leading the way. Next to him is a young boy, known as Mitch, held in his hands is a large golden trophy with a small statue of a Minecrafter wielding a sword. The man looks down at his son and smiles, Mitch looks up at his father and does the same. _

_"Well done, Mitch. You've won your 10th trophy in a row. I have a feeling that you are going to be a great PVP warrior", Mitch's father said. _

_"You think I will?" Mitch asked excitingly._

_"I know you will", he said. As Mitch and his father walk through the forest, something in Mitch's eye catches his attention. The young boy stops and looks towards one of the trees. Mitch's father turns towards his son._

_"What's wrong, Mitch?" He asked._

_"What's that?" Mitch said, pointing towards the trees. The man looks ahead and spots a basket hidden on the side of the tree. The Minecrafter approaches the basket and kneels down. He places the torch on the side of the tree and looks down at the basket. He carefully grabs one of the blankets and lifts it up. Jerome opens his eyes and looks up at the man with pleading eyes. The man gasps, never seeing any creature like it. Mitch approaches the basket and looks in awe of the small creature. _

_"What is that?" Mitch said, gaping at the fluffy animal._

_"It's...a Bacca. I thought those creatures didn't exist", the man said. _

_"I wonder how he got out here" Mitch said._

_"Perhaps he got left behind. Hm...come on, we're taking him with us back to the village. We can't leave him here", the man said. He carefully grabs the basket and picks the torch back up. He and Mitch change direction and head in the eastward direction. Jerome looks up, wondering where the new creatures were taking him. _

_Moments later, Jerome peers for his basket and sees several lights emitting from a village. Mitch and his father pad up to the first house on the block of the village and enter. Mitch scurries to his room and places the trophy next to his collection. Mitch's father settles the basket near the fireplace. Jerome looks up at the man, a faint smile appears on the small Bacca's mouth. Mitch approaches the basket, looking at the Bacca with curiosity._

_"He must be starving. I'm gonna go warm up some milk. You keep on eye on him, Mitch", the father said. Mitch nods and watches his father leave to the kitchen. Mitch looks back at Jerome, the Bacca looks cautiously at the young boy. _

_"Hey there. My name is Mitch. What's your name?" The boy asked. Jerome understood what he said, so he tries to speak out as well._

_"Je...Je...Je..Ome", he was able to stutter out. _

_"Je-Ome?" Mitch questioned. He thinks about the name, then corrects the name. "So...your name must be Jerome, right?" The young Bacca nods slightly. _

_"Yeah, that's a cool name...Jerome", Mitch said. He places his hand at the brim of the basket. Jerome does the same with his hand and places it near Mitch's hand. The duo look up and smile, knowing that it was the beginning of a long friendship._

"When I first met you, Mitch, I thought that you were the most interesting person I have every met", Jerome said.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! When I first met you, I thought you were the coolest Bacca I have ever gotten to meet", Mitch exclaimed.

**Flashback Ends**

Jerome and Mitch look up at each other after the flashback ends.

"But from that day on, we completely lived out our lives in that village and then, we just took off to start our new lives", Jerome said. "I never really thought about where I originally lived. I just wish I can found out where my family and kind are and if they even know that I'm still alive".

"Don't give up hope, biggums. I'm sure we'll find your kind as soon as possible. We'd better get to sleep now. Have a big day tomorrow", Mitch said.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Mitch", Jerome said, scooting himself into his bed.

"Night, Jerome", Mitch said while settling into his bed.

The best friends slowly fall to sleep, the only light provided is the shining moon above the night sky. However, unaware to the PVP warriors, right outside of the window is the same Vile Creature that Jerome had met earlier. The evil entity glares through the window, staring at the Bacca, then turns his attention towards the human. It had a plan...an evil plan. The vile flops down on its side, the cooked part of the fish begins to convulse uncontrollably. Its short fins begin to get bigger, as well as its tail and its body. After its tail morphs into a pair of fin-like feet, the Vile Creature had become a land-walking monster. The Vile grabs the window frame and slowly begins to pull out the window with unconditional strength. After the window is pulled out, the Vile tosses it off of the ship. It crawls through the hole and glares at Mitch. The creatures suddenly grabs the Minecrafter by the head, immediately awaking him from his sleep. Mitch tries to scream for help, but the Vile Creature's grip over his mouth makes his screams muffled. The creature throws a crumbled-up paper onto Mitch's bed and crawls outside of the ship, taking the Canadian with it. The creature jumps off of the ship, diving right for a large body of water. When it dives into the water, the creature resurfaces with Mitch still held in its grip, the Minecrafter tries hitting the fin in an attempt to get away, but it does little to nothing. The creature swims towards the bank of the lake and ascends onto land. It crawls away, still grasping the Canadian.

* * *

The next morning arrives. Within Jerome and Mitch's room, the Bacca is still sleeping, completely unaware of the events that took place last night. He awakens when a gust of wind blows into the room. He gets up and stretches his arms out.

"Hey Mitch, can you close the window?", he said tiredly. But after a few seconds, Jerome looks over at his bed and sees that his best friend is gone, only a crumbled-up paper is visible on his bed.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Jerome asked. He gets up and walks over to the bed. He grabs the crumbled paper and unravels it. After he takes a quick scan of the writing on the paper, he immediately reacts to it.

"Oh no...this can't be!" He exclaimed. Jerome rushes out of the room and heads towards the meeting room.

Moments later, at the meeting room, Team Crafted had gather to discuss the plans for the day, Ashely and Tyler joins them. Then, Jerome burst through the doors and runs up to the table.

"Guys, I have terrible news!" He yelled out. Tyler suddenly gets up from his seat.

"You lost your virginity!?" He randomly yelled out. Everyone looks towards him with awkward looks. Tyler settles back down in his chair.

"Sorry. Now that I think about it, it seems more of a good thing than a bad thing, but I guess it's not the topic", he said shyly. Sky rolls his eyes as he turns towards Jerome.

"What is it, Jerome?" Sky asked. The Bacca grabs the general's shoulders in panic.

"The Vile Creatures! They took Mitch!" He yelled out.

"What? That's impossible! And the Vile Creatures you speak of are nothing than just cooked fish!" Sky stated to Jerome.

"Oh, really?" Jerome angrily said. He pulls out the slightly-wrinkled paper. "Then, why the heck did I find this note on Mitch's bed with the window missing?"

"Uh..." Sky simply replied.

"That's what I thought. Read it and weep", Jerome said, throwing the paper towards Sky's face. The commander looks over the note and reads it.

"Dear Bacca, if you're reading this, it means that we have your friend. You ever want to see him, you must surrender yourself to our Vile Creature Leader by midnight. If not, he will be sleeping with the fishes". Sky lowers down the note and groans, the pun in the end totally killed the mood.

"Ugh...what a terrible joke", he muttered to him. Sky stands up from his seat.

"Alright, guys, change of plans. We need to find out where the Vile Creatures took Mitch. Ian, you fly off on your Moltres and take a scan of the land", Sky order Ian.

"I'm on it, dood!" Ian said. He takes off, out of the room, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a Master Ball. Once he is on the deck of the ship, he throws the ball into the air and appearing is the legendary Fire Pixelmon, Moltres. Ian grabs the bird's thick neck and heaves himself onto its back. Moltres takes off of the ship and glides across the land. Meanwhile, back in the room, Sky orders everyone to gear up and get their weapons ready. The team agrees and run out of the room. Once everyone is gone, Jerome turns towards Sky.

"I hope Mitch is okay. I don't care if we don't find my species right now. I just want my friend back!" Jerome said, his voice breaking slightly out of pained separation of his best friend. Sky pads over and places a comforting hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jerome. We'll find him, and we'll make sure that we find him alive", Sky told the Bacca. Jerome smiles slightly, gaining some hope that his friend could still be alive. But then, he remembers the deal on the note.

"But..those Vile Creatures want me. What am I gonna do when we get there?" Jerome asked Sky.

"I have a plan. We'll attack the Viles when they aren't on their guard. Once we have them pinned down, we'll find Mitch and free him", Sky explained. "I'm gonna go and take Storm. You think that you can somehow track down the Viles's scent?"

"I'll try. I have a great sense of smell, but I hate smelling those foul beings' scent. But I'm doing it to find Benja", Jerome said, clenching his fists. Sky flashes a grin towards the fluffy, then he and Jerome exit out of the meeting room.

* * *

A few hours passed. The Team Crafted group search through a dense part of a forest, the day slowly starts to time into the evening hours. Tyler straggles behind the group, completely bored out of his mind.

"Ugh...we've been walking for hours now. Are we almost there?" Tyler complained. Husky turns towards the lazy teen.

"Dude, this isn't like a trip. One of our members is in serious danger right now. Can you at least show some concern for the safety of Mitch?" Husky asked him.

Tyler sighs deeply. "Okay", he simply said. He falls to his knees and starts preaching about Mitch's welfare dramatically.

"Please! Fish thingies, leave our friend alive! I bet he can already see the light. It's too bright...it's blinding my EYES!" He stated out loud. Husky pads up to the Minecrafter.

"Uh, okay, that's-" Husky is interrupted when Tyler grabs his shoulders and lets himself up.

"I can already see the future. It's horrible...indecent...and slightly disturbing", Tyler said while stoking the Mudkip's orange cheeks, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh...why are you stroking my cheeks?", Quentin asked the teen.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm stroking someone's cheeks, I'm able to think and process better. Expect this time when I got the cheeks thing turned around and I nearly got sent to prison", Tyler explained, bring his hands down the Mudkip's chest. Husky grabs the teen's hands and pulls them off of him.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's just get back to the journey", Husky said. Tyler shrugs and simply follows the group. Husky looks towards the sky and spots Ian flying overhead.

"Ian!" The Mudkip called out.

Ssundee whistles for his Moltres to stop, gazes downward at the forest, and spots Husky.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you find any signs of where the Vile Creatures could be?" Husky exclaimed.

"No, not yet, dood. I'll keep searching", Ian answered. Then, he whistles again and Moltres starts flying away again.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the forest, a large dark stallion, dressed in butter horse armor, gallops across a plains biome with the general of Sky Army on his back. Jerome runs on all fours besides the equine, a diamond Betty strapped over the Bacca's back. Sky grabs the reins and pulls them back, making Storm skid on his hoofs across the ground before stopping. Jerome ascends back on his legs.

"We're pretty far from the ship. Jerome, see if you can find a scent", Sky told Jerome. Jerome nods and takes a few steps ahead of Sky, sniffing the air. Then, Jerome winces a bit and Sky sees this.

"You okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got their scent, but it's kind of nauseating to me. They must be somewhere in the northeastern direction. Come on!" Jerome quickly said, taking off. Sky gives the reins a quick jerk and Storm takes off, following the Bacca.

* * *

Back in the forest, Ashely leads the group to the end of the woods. The female turns her head slightly and spots Sky and Jerome heading off in another direction.

"Guys, come on! I saw Sky and Jerome head off that way. They must have found something!" She quickly said before taking off in the same way. The others follow her lead.

In the air, Ian looks down and spots Sky and Jerome trekking off somewhere, then notices Ashely and Team Crafted following them. He leads his Moltres in the north direction.

After a trek through the wild plains, the others eventually catch up with Sky and Jerome. Ian lands back on the ground and also joins them. The Minecrafters take a couple of steps forward before stopping. They look ahead and spot a large crater with multiple waterfalls falling down the sides. Sky gets off of Storm and squints at the bottom of the crater to get a better view. Within the large stone platform at the bottom of the crater, several large mutated Vile Creatures lumber about, carrying cages that held species of Baccas. The creatures place the cages near the edge of the platform, the helpless Baccas shiver in fear.

"Holy crap! Jerome, get over here." Sky quickly said. Jerome and the others look over the crater and see the multiple cages of Baccas.

"Oh my Notch...I can't believe it! I'm not the last Bacca anymore!" Jerome happily stated. But then, his attention is turned to Mitch. "But...where's Mitch?"

"There he is!" Ashely said, pointing towards the top part of the platform. Jerome watches as the mutated Vile Creatures bow down as their leader appears from the surrounding ring of water around the platform, a larger and more buffer Vile Creature, completely made out of cooked fish. Held in its large, fin-like hand is Mitch, tied up with a blindfold over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Mitch..' Jerome said, his eyes widening in fear. The leader slowly pads towards the other end of the platform and drops Mitch, making him land on his back and cringe in pain. Jerome growls angrily in his mouth, his wild and protective instincts kick in. Below in the crater, Mitch looks up and glares at the Vile Creature Leader laughs evilly. The evil being looks down at the captive Canadian.

"Where's your friend now, puny human? He probably gave up because he knew that we were coming for the one thing that a Bacca can't live without...a friend", the creature told him with a flash of sadistic amusement in his blood-red eyes. "I'd like to see him try and even find his way to our dwelling. And even if he does, he wouldn't last a second against us".

"Hey Viles!" A voice shouted out. The Leader and his minions look towards the crater and see Jerome, standing on one of the ledges of the wall, his axe held tightly in his hands. The leader gives out an order.

"Viles, capture him!" The leader stated.

The minions respond and take off after the Bacca. Jerome jumps off of the ledge and slides down the surface of the rocky cavity, then leaps off and brings his axe down on one Vile Creature's head, killing it instantly. The large body flops over, Jerome stands on top of the monster's jaw. He takes his axe out and goes off to battle the other threats. More Vile Creatures close in on the Bacca when his back is turned, but then, Sky and the others slide down into the crater and join in the fighting. The Vile Creature Leader sneaks away from the others and quickly dives underwater. As the Minecrafters battle the creatures, Jerome runs up to his friend and unties him.

"Mitch, I was worried sick! I'm just glad you're safe", Jerome said, removing the ropes and then takes off the fold over his mouth. The Canadian struggles to his feet.

"I'm glad, too, biggums. But we need to free the Baccas", Mitch said, looking towards the cages.

"Right. Come on", the fluffy said. The duo run up to the cages and start breaking the locks. Jerome and Mitch swing open the doors and every Bacca scrambles out and start climbing out of the crater. One of the mutant Vile Creature sees the tw freeing the Baccas and starts advancing towards them. When Jerome and Mitch turn and see the Vile Creature coming towards then, they flinch as the monster raises its fin, ready to crush the Minecrafters. But then, a shape spears punctures the fin. The creature growls in pain, then turns and sees a group of Baccas, armed with their weapons from a nearby crate. Several of them lunge and starts biting and attacking the Vile Creature. The anthropomorphic fish stumbles around, trying to get the Baccas off of it. Jerome wields out his axe and dashes towards the fish. The other Baccas leap off as Jerome jumps for the fish and slices his axe across its head. The monster falls sideways and lands with a hard thud. Half of its body is on the platform while the rest of its upper part is underwater. Jerome turns and sees his friends kill off the remaining Vile Creatures. They are exhausted, but still hold their weapons high. They regroup with him and Mitch, the rest of the Baccas crawl out of the crater.

"We did it! Not only did we save Mitch, but we stopped the Vile Creatures from enslaving the Baccas", Sky said.

"But wait...where's their leader?" Mitch questioned, looking around. Everyone does the same, the dead silence around them begins to make them nervous. Jerome jerks his head up, sensing something. He looks towards the water a few feet from him, and sees two large, red eyes glaring at him from underwater.

"Everyone, get back!" Jerome exclaimed, running away from the water's edge. Everyone looks up, an the next thing they see is a large, scaly body rising from the water. Several cooked fish fall off of the giant's arms and body while large masses of the Vile Creatures still infused to make the Vile Creature Leader. The Vile Leader glances down at the puny beings beneath him, mostly at the Bacca with them. Jerome clenches his axe tighter in his grip, not deterred by the creature's bizarre and gigantic appearance.

"You will regret ever trekking into my territory", the leader threatened. Then, he looks down at Jerome. "...and you're going down first!" The Vile Creature raises its large fin and bring it down with such speed and power, aimed right at Jerome. The Bacca can only gasp, then disappears as the fin is brought down on him.

"Jerome!" Mitch yelled out in anguish. Everyone stands silently on the platform, knowing the worst has happened to Jerome. The Vile Creature leader smiles evilly, his red eyes beam in delight. Mitch covers his mouth to prevent his oncoming sobs from escaping, his eyes begin to tear up. On the top of the crater, the Baccas looks down in silence. One of the creatures walks towards the edge and glares down at the Vile Creature, his fur is a slight dull-gold and grayish color, held in one of his hands is a gold and diamond staff. Below in the crater, the leader looks up at the Minecrafters.

"You're all next", he said sinisterly. But just before he can kill then, something starts to raise his fin. Everyone looks as Jerome comes into their view again, grunting angrily as he uses all of his strength and power to lift the fin off of him. The Vile Creature looks down in shock, the Bacca is still alive and strong.

"Nobody...messes...with...a **BACCA!**" Jerome screamed, completely free. He goes for his axe and swings upward, leaving a long, red cut on the Vile Creature's fin. The leader screeches in pain, grasping his fin and stumbles backwards. When he nears to the crater's edge, the other Baccas take off to avoid getting hitting. However, the dull-gold Bacca wields out his staff, a sharp pointed end appears out of the top of the weapon. He leaps on the creature's back and starts climbing up his back. The Bacca reaches the Vile Creature's head, aims the sharp end, and brings it down on his head. The leader freezes up like a statue, then one by one, the cooked fish making up the Vile Creature start falling off. The Bacca leaps off as the entire head falls apart, then its body completely breaks down. The Minecrafters watch as the leader dies away, all that is left of the Vile Creature Leader is a pile of deceased cooked fish. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close. Come on, let's get out of here", Sky said. Everyone starts to climb out of the crater.

After everyone gets out of the crater, they look towards the plains and several feet away from them is the species of Bacca, some dressed in iron armor while some are dressed in hunter clothing. Everyone is amazed, never seeing a lot of Baccas in one group.

"Wow...I've never seen so many Baccas in one place before", Jason exclaimed, looking at the group.

"I know, but it's great!" Jerome said, relieved and happy. "I knew I wasn't the last Bacca on Earth". Mitch walks up to his friend.

"Well, what are you waiting for, biggums? Go join them", Mitch told Jerome. The Bacca is taken back by Mitch's comment and looks over at him.

"Wh..what?" Jerome stuttered. "Join them? What do you mean?"

Mitch places a hand on his friends's shoulder. "Jerome, we've finally found the Baccas, the clan, possibly even your family from before. They must be relieved, knowing that you're alive and now, here's your chance to reunite with them".

"But...Mitch, it's great that we found them, but...if I go with them, I might never see you or the others again", Jerome explained.

"Jerome...I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then I'll be happy", Mitch said with the upmost sincereness. "Knowing that you're with your family again is enough happiness for me".

Jerome looks at his friend, then glances over his shoulder at the Baccas. The dull-gold Bacca takes a few steps away from the clan and raises his staff. Jerome sighs as he turns completely around, facing the clan of Baccas. But before going, Jerome looks down at his diamond Betty, turns back to Mitch.

"Well, Mitch, if I'm going to join them, then I want you to have Betty", Jerome said, holding out the shiny axe towards the Canadian. Mitch smiles at his friend, then gently takes the axe from the fluffy. Once Mitch has the axe, Jerome takes a few steps backwards, away from the Minecrafters. He turns and slowly starts padding through the grassy plains towards the clan. Sky and the others watch quietly as Jerome reaches the group within a few seconds. Back with Jerome, he watches as the dull-gold Bacca walks up to him and gazes gently at him.

"Are you the Bacca Leader?", Jerome asked.

"Indeed I am, Jerome", the leader said. Jerome jumps back a bit when the Bacca says his name.

"Whoa! How do you know my name?" Jerome questioned in confusion.

"Because...I never forgot the name of my own son", the leader revealed.

"D...Dad?" Jerome uttered out. The Bacca nods his head, answering the question with a simple gesture.

"Jerome...I am so relieved and proud to see you again. Not only did we find you, but we were able to defeat the evil Vile Creatures. I see that those group of Minecrafters took care of you. They will always have my respect for that", the leader told Jerome. "Now that we have found you, are you ready for your new life within the Bacca Clan?"

"I...I guess", Jerome unsurely stated.

"Then, come. Our nthey one awaits", the leader said. He turns and raises his staff. The clan of Baccas turn and start making their way down the hill they are on. The leader follows from behind, using his staff as a walking stick. Jerome takes a step forward, but stops. He turns and spots Mitch and the others. The Canadian smiles and gives Jerome a thumbs-up. Jerome does the same thing.

"In Benja We Trust", Jerome said.

"In Bacca We Must", Mitch also said.

After a few seconds, Jerome turns back around and starts walking down the hill, vanishing out of Mitch's sight. Mitch sighs as he looks on, but slowly, his bottom lip starts to quiver and tears begin to form in his brown eyes, but he is trying his best to keep them from falling.

"Je-Jerome...don't...don't...go", Mitch whispered to himself, his voice breaks a few times. Ashely hears his voice breaking and walks up to him to give him some comfort.

"Mitch, come here", Ashely said, holding her arms out for him. The Canadian hugs her and buries his face into her shoulder, sobbing quietly to himself. Ashely strokes his back, trying to calm him.

"It'll be okay, Mitch. You might meet Jerome again", Ashely told him. Then, Tyler walks up to Mitch and places his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mitch. I think that no matter what happens in this world we live in...we are all human", Tyler said. Mitch lifts his head up, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What the Nether does that have to do with anything?" Mitch annoyingly asked to him, holding back his sobs.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?" Tyler expressed.

"No!" Mitch said, lacing a bit of anger and annoyance in that one word.

"Well, that I have utterly failed in my mission", Tyler admitted. Ashely glares at him for a second, then turns her attention back to Mitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Bacca Clan, Jerome stares down at the ground as his father walks besides him. The leader looks over and notices his son depressed about something.

"What's wrong, Jerome? You seemed troubled about something", the Bacca inquired. Jerome reluctantly looks up at his father.

"It's just that...I mean...I'm happy that I'm with you and the other Bacs, but I can't stand being away from my friends, especially one named Mitch. Mitch and I have been friends since the day he found me. We've been through so much and...I don't want it to ever end", Jerome said, closing his eyes and expecting his father to snap at him angrily. But instead, the Bacca leader looks at Jerome with a warm look.

"You know, Jerome...you don't really need to come with us", the Leader said.

"I...I don't?" Jerome asked in surprise.

"No. My son...home is where the heart is. I know you were raised with us, but...those humans we met earlier are your real family. Us Baccas don't really socialize much with them, but you have seemed to gain a mutual friendship with each and every one of them. I'm proud of you, Jerome. You're a fully grown Bacca, and you are able to make your own decisions. You can stay with the Minecrafters, or you can still come with us. There's no wrong answers. What will it be?"

Jerome looks the other way, towards the hill. Then, he looks back at his father.

"I think you know what my decision will be", Jerome replied.

Meanwhile, back with Team Crafted, Sky looks in the horizon, the sun slowly starts to set down.

"Come on, guys. We better get back to the ship", Sky said. Slowly, everyone looks away from the hill and start off in the other way. Eventually, Mitch gains control of his crying and looks up at Ashely.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mitch?", Ashely asked.

Mitch takes a deep breathe before answering. "I'll be okay. I'll try to get one with my life. Jerome would have wanted me to".

"I'm sure he would", Ashely said. She gently moves away from the Canadian and starts making her way back to the ship. Mitch looks towards the horizon, the sun begins to set down, creating a reddish-orange colored sky. He smiles for a bit, then looks down as he begins to walk away.

But then, he hears someone yell his name. "**MITCH!**"

The Canadian freezes, then turns around. Appearing in the distance...is Jerome. The Bacca desperately dashes over the hill and heads straight for Mitch. In response, Mitch turns around and runs for the Bacca. "**JEROME!**" He yelled out.

When they reach each other, Jerome and Mitch hug each other deeply, never letting go. Everyone returns back to where the hill is, and grin as they see Jerome and Mitch in a heartfelt hug.

"Don't ever leave me again, biggums!" Mitch exclaimed, burying his face into Jerome's shoulder.

"I promise I won't. I love you, Mitch", Jerome said, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Jerome", Mitch also exclaimed.

"Gay", Tyler said to himself, making everyone look at him. Then, he turns and notices Team Crafted glaring at him.

"I mean...yay, Jerome is back! It's...I'm sorry, it's just that this would a lot more loving and heartwarming if one of them were a girl", he admitted.

"Well, we all know one thing now. Jerome is here to stay", Sky proudly said, watching the two greatest friends still in their embrace.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this funny and action-packed episode of SkyShorts. Make sure to leave reviews, ideas, favors, and follows. I greatly appreciate the support you all are giving. When I see the numbers of favorites and follows, I don't see it as a number, I see it as a great friend. **

**And, if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag. It's the one you all know and love.**

**#MEROME!**

**And with that, I will see you later, my friends! :)**


	6. Ep 6: Thanksgiving Special

**Ep. 6: Thanksgiving Special **

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! I hope you guys have a very great Thanksgiving break and spend time with your family around the table, ready to eat. And, if you feel generous, give something to someone who is less fortunate. Remember that Thanksgiving is not about eating, but it's about spending time with friends and family, giving to others in need, and having a great heart to stay off of the Internet and spend time with others that you care about. With that, I dedicate this chapter to the holiday. **

**Also, I must admit something, right here and right now. It seems that I am now a fan of the My Little Pony series. The songs that they sing...I don't know what is it about them, but I just enjoy them. One song in particular, called 'Smile, Smile, Smile', caught my attention. So, I decided to make a parody of the song. This episode will also base it off of one of Adam's videos, where he does a talk about how his subscribers and fans have changed his life for the better. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this special episode! :)**

* * *

**P.S. Special thanks to Ninjamaster for letting me use some squid characters known as Derp, Derpy, and Derpious from the co-written story "Menaces of Minecraft". Definitely go and check our story out! :)**

* * *

Thanksgiving is a time where everyone spends time with the ones they love and care about. Even if you may hate someone, you can at least show some mercy and kindness towards them, maybe they will even become your friend, but if refuse, then it's their problem, not yours.

As the weekdays of Thanksgiving gets closer, everyone in the Sky Army starts to get ready for the holiday. On an early Wednesday morning, turkeys have arrived in Minecraftia, which is not an everyday sight. The feathery birds feast upon the ground, searching for seeds. A few meters away from the birds, a large dark stallion appears over a nearby hill. Storm swings his head side to side, looking at the landscape in front of him. Appearing on his back is Sky, armed with a bow and arrow. Adam grabs the reins and gives them a gentle jerk, signaling Storm to go. The equine starts trotting down the hill. Once Storm is a close distance to a nearby flock of turkeys, the general grabs the reins again and ceases Storm to a stop. He pulls out the bow and aims the arrow towards his chosen target. However, when he pulls the arrow back, he only pulls it back an inch and fires. The arrow does a short curve away from him towards the ground. However, it ends up on the back of a turkey, who flops over a few seconds later. Sky glances up at the camera.

"What did you expect? I'm not very good with a bow", he told the reader, shattering the fourth wall.

Soon after, Sky grabs the turkey and ties it down on Storm's back, behind the saddle. He gets back on Storm and starts leading him the other way, back to where the ship was laying near a bare and flat spot of land. He gets off of Storm and removes the reins, saddle, and the turkey from him.

"Thanks, Storm", Sky said, patting the stallion on his head. Storm nickers at the general. Then, the equine takes off to a nearby plains biome, where a herd of horses feasted on the rich grasses. Adam turns and heads back into the ship. Once he is inside, he looks around as recruits of every rank, from rookies to squadron leaders, helped out in setting up everything for the Thanksgiving celebration. Not only that, but several recruits carry around chests, filled with food and special items. These chests are destined to head off towards other cities in need. The commander sighs in happiness, knowing that he is doing something great for others in need. He heads off with the turkey, towards one recruit standing near a pair of kitchen doors. She turns, looking towards the general. She has a pair of blue and white headphones over her neck, a blue jacket, dark-blue jeans, purple hair sprayed in the front while the rest of her hair is brown, and bright, shining ocean-blue eyes.

"Hey Crystal", Adam said to the recruit.

"Hey Sky. Thanks for catching one last turkey. We should have enough turkeys to cook for the celebration dinner", Crystal replied. Sky tosses the turkey towards her, but she quickly lifts up her hands and catches the turkey with her unexplained magic.

"By the way, is Deadlox going to be at the celebration?" Crystal questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Sky asked. Crystal simply turns towards the doors and looks over her shoulder at Sky.

"No reason...just wondering", she said playfully. She enters through the doors. Adam raises an eyebrow in slight confusion, but he decides to shake it off and moves on.

He looks over as he sees two more female recruits, loading chests near the large exit of the ship. One has blond hair with purple streaks near her bangs, a purple and black headset, white hoodie with a slime on the back, blue denim shorts and white shoes with streaks of purple. The other is more younger with brown, curly hair with a golden hair band over her head, bright forest-green eyes, and a pure, white toga covering her entire body. He walks up to the recruits, who look up when he comes into their view.

"Smiley, PokeRoll, how's the shipment of food and items coming along?" Sky asked. Smiley stacks a chest on top of another chest.

"Pretty good, Sky. These chests should be delivered to the city near us tomorrow", Smiley replied.

"I must say, Sky, you're doing a good thing, giving these things to the city folks", PokeRoll explained.

"Of course. But the most important thing of all to me is to make people laugh and feel happy when their days are clouded", Sky said. He happily walks down the hallway. Then, an upbeat playful tune begins to play, Sky walks in time of the beats. Then, he begins to sing.

-Sky: _My name is Adam Skyler. _

Sky says hi to a recruit walking by him. "Hey!"

-Sky: _And I am here to say-_

Sky speaks to another passing recruit. "How's it going?"

-Sky: _I'm gonna make you laugh and I will lighten up your dark day!_

Along the way, Adam spots a pair of kids, sad and sitting near the bottom of a staircase.

-Sky: _If you are feeling down-_

"What's wrong?" He asked. He hurries over to them and places both of his hands over their shoulders.

-Sky: _And you feel so, so sad,_

"Don't worry", he said. He lifts both of the kids over his shoulders and takes off with them.

-Sky: _Don't fret, my little friends. I'm here to show it's not so bad. Cause I love to make you laugh, laugh, laugh! Yes, I do!_

He places the kids into a red wagon, which is tied to PewFace. The canine turns and takes off with them. Sky flies along with the children using his wings, which fluttery buttery particles along the way.

-Sky: _It makes me and you feel great on my behalf! Yes, it does! _

Sky looks to the sides as he passes nearby recruits, who smile, grin, or laugh. Sky looks back at the kids to see them laughing with glee. He takes off to a different place, his job completed.

-Sky: _All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh, from these awesome friends of mine!_

Moments later, in another part of the ship, Sky is playing soccer with several older kids, Jerome and Mitch.

-Sky: _Come on and join our game! Let's go!_

_Come and show us what you've got! Have fun!_

_Seeing you all have so much joy, from a mini-game to a ballgame! _Brofist!

While everyone plays, Adam looks over and spots Amity sitting by herself, far too young to participate in the rough and tumble games. He feels bad for his daughter and dashes over to her.

-Sky: _But if you're feeling lonely and you feel your life is done..._

He picks her up and takes her over to a nearby ball. Amity looks forward and sees an open goal. She smiles with glee as she kicks the ball towards it.

-Sky: _Don't say those words and come join me. You and me will have so much fun!_

Moments later, he appear back in the hallways with members of Team Crafted on one side of him while the other side of him are other famous Minecrafters.

-Sky:_ 'Cause I love to hear your happy-filled laugh! Yes I do!_

Outside of the ship, Bodil is seen near a table with several paint cans, rubbing his head in frustration while trying to think of a design for a banner to introduce one of his newest parkour maps. Sky walks up to the Bulgarian, who looks up at him and points to the blank banner on the table.

-Sky: _Let me hear your happy laugh, just let it free!_

Sky ponders for a while, then gets an idea. He grabs two paintbrushes and starts painting rapidly across the banner. Once he finishes, Sky grabs it and flys towards two poles and ties the ends of the banner, revealing a drawing of Bodil parkouring on several blocks. Bodil smiles at the general, who gives him a thumb-up.

-Sky: _Just give me a laugh, filled with so much glee,_

_And let the fun times begin._

Moments later, Sky is seen in a desolate and dark room.

-Sky: _It's true some days, I feel so alone._

_And maybe I'm depressed, _

_but with all the support, it'll get me out of that sadness. _

Sky smiles as the room brightens up and Team Crafted gathers around him to provide comfort.

-Sky: _If there's one thing that keeps me going, and makes my whole life worth livin', and that's when I get with my friends and get them laughin'!_

Moments later, Sky appears on the deck of the ship, followed by his friends and several dozen recruits.

-Sky: _We are really so special!_

_Making others laugh is radical!_

_I give a laugh, I get a laugh, _

_that to me, it's exceptional!_

Sky takes off towards the upper part of the ship, several of his friends parkour their way to the upper deck.

-Sky:_ 'Cause I love to see you so happy! Yeah, I do!_

_What more can I say? You all complete my day! Yes, you do!_

Team Crafted appear side by side with Sky. The commander is sudden heaved into the air by Jerome.

-Sky: _When I see you laugh, I feel so, so happy!_

_You make me feel so great with glee!_

Team Crafted walk down a grand hallway, millions of recruits watch happily as they see their general.

-Sky: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of mine!_

Recruits follow down the team, shaking their heads forward and backwards while swinging their arms near their sides.

-Chorus and Sky: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh, laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of __**MINE!**_

Team Crafted link their arms together, along with the other famous Minecrafters. They sing in the background while moving their bodies side to side.

-Sky: _Yes, the only gift I want...is a laugh as loud as a laugh!_

_To make me so happy as can be!_

-Chorus: _Come on, every crafter, laugh, laugh, laugh!_

_Fill my soul up with so much laughter!_

_All I really want is a laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_from these awesome friends of mine!_

-Chorus and Sky: _Laugh...Laugh...Laugh...Laugh! __**LAUGH!**_

Sky spins around in the center, circles of Minecrafters linked together spin around him.

-Sky: _Everybody,-_

-Chorus and Sky: _**LAUGH!**_

-Sky: _Everybody, __**LAUGH!**_

Sky stops spinning and lets out a quick laugh. Then, he realizes that he is face-to-face with a squid, two other squids are right behind him. His open smile quickly vanishes into a frown as the song ends. The squid stares at him for a few seconds.

"...Hey", the squid simply said.

"**SQUID!**" Sky shouted. He quickly pulls out his sword and aims it for him.

"Whoa! Cease back the weapon! Geez, we can't be on a ship for a few seconds, and me, Derpy, and Derpious are already getting threatened", the squid said, holding his tentacles in defense.

"In case you forgot, Derp, you and the Squid Army are my mortal enemies", Sky explained, still holding the sword.

"Well, we're here on a different matter", Derp said. Derpy slithers up to Derp.

"We're here to celebrate Hanukkah with you all", Derpy said. Derpious rubs his face in embarrassment with one of his tentacles.

"For the last time, Derpy, it's Thanksgiving", Derpious told the scatterbrained squid.

"Oh...then, let's sing the traditional Thanksgiving song", Derpy said. He takes a deep breathe, then sings way out-of-tune.

"**AND I...I...WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!**" He howled out loud, making everyone cover their ears and groan in agony. The squid eventually runs out of breathe, panting after the short song.

"How was that?" Derpy said, looking up at Sky.

"Two things. That...was the worst singing voice ever. That was basically nails on a chalkboard, except that the nails are made out of metal. And secondly, that wasn't even a Thanksgiving song! That was the song "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston.

"Oh...", the squid confusingly said. Then, he slightly turns away to wipe a tear. "That song gets me every time I hear it".

"Anyway, that is not the reason we're here. We're here because you have been invited to attend our Thanksgiving celebration", Derp said, holding out a card towards the general. Sky glares at the card, then swipes it out of the squid's grasp. He looks over the slightly damp card, with words horribly written across the card in black ink that read "Thanksgiving party; totally not a plan to ruin something. From Squids.

-P.S: Sky sucks balls."

Sky glares back at the squids. "Which one of you wrote the last part of this?" He demanded. Derpy and Derpious move their gaze towards Derp, who looks at his comrades.

"What the? Hey, it wasn't me!" The mollusk said. Suddenly, Sky swings his leg up and kicks the squid from under his tentacles. He moves away as the squid grasp the bottom part of himself.

"Oh! My ink sacs!" He exclaimed. Sky rips the card in half and lets go of the two pieces.

"Sorry, but I'd rather celebrate my Thanksgiving celebration with my friends, family, and recruits. The only rule...no squids allowed", he said, glaring at the marine mobs. "So I'll have my personal guard remove you three from the ship. Jerome?" Sky said. The Bacca walks up to the squids and smiles devilishly at them.

"Uh-oh...", Derp said.

* * *

Moments later, three squids are flying through the air, off of the ship. They plummet into a nearby lake. They resurface and look up at the ship.

"Just you wait, you incompetent fools! You'll rue the day you threw us off of the ship", Derp argued.

"What do you even plan on doing to the Minecrafters?" Derpious questioned. Derp turns to face him.

"Horrible things, Derpious. This night, we're gonna sneak back onto the ship. If we can't get a Thanksgiving party, then no one will get a Thanksgiving. Those chests I saw earlier might be our prime targets in order for this plan to work", Derp said.

"You mean the chests filled with food?" Derpy asked.

"Wait...how did you know those chests were filled with food?", Derp asked, slightly confused.

"I took one", Derpy replied, pointing a tentacle to a nearby chest near the lake. Derpy and Derpious look at each other, then look back at the squid.

"I'll have no idea how you did that, Derpy, but you just gave me an idea!" Derp exclaimed. "We're going...to take the chests. That way, no one will have a celebration to do! Come on, we'll hide here until nightfall".

The squids sink beneath the water, lying in wait for the Minecrafters to eventually drift off into slumber.

* * *

Nightfall arrives. The sounds of crickets fill the quiet air. The ship still remained stationary on the ground, all the lights off. Near the lake, Derp and the other squids appear from underneath the surface. They crawl out of the lake and slithering their way up one side of the ship. They eventually get to a nearby 4x4 window. Derp peers inside and sees a large dining room with multiple tables across the floor. The squid smashes one of the windows and crawls inside. Derpious appears afterward, but Derpy takes a while. The duo watch as Derpy has a bit of trouble fitting through the one block wide and tall hole, due to his size being slightly bigger than his comrades.

"Need some help?" Derp asked.

"No, no, I got it! I just...shouldn't have had that fish earlier", Derpy said, trying to fit through the hole. After a few more attempts, he lies, exhausted and still stuck in the window. "Please help", he asked.

Derpy and Derpious crawl over to him. Each grab one of Derpy's tentacles and start pulling. Derpy's body starts to comically stretch as the squids grunt with effort to pull him out. Suddenly, Derpy goes flying out of the window, Derpy and Derpious let go of his tentacles and fall backwards. They glance as Derpy flys over their heads and slams into the wall, knocking off one of the torches that lit up the dark room. Derpy falls off and lands on top of his head, his tentacles fall over his head.

"I'm okay!", he yelled out. The torch lands on the floor and starts rolling away from Derpy. Derp and Derpious watch as the torch rolls a few more feet and stops...right next to the chests that were set to be delivered. The burning embers from the torch land on the chest next to the torch and ignites a flame on the wooden storage item. The squids gasp in shock, regrouping together as the flames start to spread from one chest to another.

"Hurry! One of you, put the flame out!" Derp ordered. Derpy quickly slithers over to one of the tables in the room and swipes the large tablecloth, making everything topple over towards the floor. He crawls back to the flames and throws the cloth, but it burns up in the flames and the raging inferno only gets more violent and bigger.

"Dammit, Derpy! You made it worse!" Derpious yelled at the squid.

"You mean I made it worser?" Derpy incorrectly told him.

"Worser is not a word, you moron!" Derpious corrected him. "You're the moron!" Derpy snapped back at him. Pretty soon, the two squids were arguing at each other, then it escalates into a harmless battle, the two squirm over each other to try and get a hit. Derp faceplams himself. "Oh my Notch...what I would do for a turkey meal right now.."

Meanwhile, in the bedroom where Sky and Dawn slept in, the couple sleep soundly within each other's embrace, completely unaware of the events taking place beneath them. Then, smoke starts to enter the room, seeping through the slightly cracked-open door. Adam smells the air for a moment.

"Eh...Dawn, isn't it a little too early for breakfast?" Sky muttered in his sleep.

Dawn suddenly wakes up. "I'm not making breakfast", she said. Sky also awakens and gets up from the bed. "The ship!" He exclaimed, climbing out of the bed and runs out of the room. Dawn follows him as well, their daughter is still sleeping peacefully. Butter is awaken by the aroma and follows his owners out of the room.

Moments later, Sky and Dawn enter the dining room and gasp as a large fire burns away at the chests. Sky looks over from the chests and spots the squids, who in return, look back at the general. Adam buries his eyebrows into a crest, his sunglasses reflect the flames, making him look menacing. "You three...", he growled at them. Suddenly, Jerome, Mitch, and Husky enter the dining room.

"Guys, what's happening here?" Husky exclaimed.

"The chests! They're burning! Grab the fire extinguisher, Quentin!" Sky yelled.

Husky gives him a curt nod and quickly dashes to a nearby fire extinguisher box. He looks away as he uses his elbow and breaks the glass. He reaches in and pulls out the portable device. He aims the nozzle and starts spewing the strong liquids on the fire. The squids move away from the fire as the Mudkip carefully moves across the burning chests. One by one, sections of the fire are put out, leaving charred and burnt boxes. The Minecrafters look in dismay while the squids look in shock, never planning for this event to happen. Within a few minutes, the large fires die away. Everyone slowly pad up to the destroyed chests, Husky is panting from the effort he put to take out the flame.

"Is the fire out?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, look like it...", Husky said. He glances at one of the chests and sees a small flame on the top corner. He aims the nozzle and fires a small stream, immediately putting it out. Adam walks up to the chests and falls to his knees, his promise to deliver the goods to the city was burned up. The squids slowly slither towards the general.

"Sky...we...we didn't mean to-" Derp tried to explain, but he is interrupted.

"**SHUT UP! JUST...SHUT UP FOR A CHANGE!**" Sky angrily screamed at them, to which they cower slightly in fear. The general gets to his feet and confronts the squids.

"Do you three idiots have any idea how much time and money I spent, collecting those food items!? These chests were planned to be sent to the city that near our ship, so that they can be given to the needed. But now, it looks like they won't be getting a Thanksgiving celebration **BECAUSE OF YOU!**" Sky exclaimed. "For all my life, I have worked hard to lighten up people's days when they're feeling depressed. Not only have I cheered them up, but I saved from committing suicide, and they saved me as well by showing how much they care about me! When I feel like I don't cheer people up or help them, I...I...", Sky tries to explain, but his overwhelming emotions start to make his voice break.

"I feel like I haven't done my job, 'cause I don't want them to suffer the way I did when I was growing up!" He yelled. Then, his emotions break apart and Adam lets out a quick sob before taking off, out of the room.

"Adam, wait!" Dawn exclaimed, following her husband out of the room. Mitch and Jerome follow afterwards. The squids are motionless, having heard every word that Sky had yelled at them. Quentin glares at the squids.

"You lot are a heap of trouble, you know that?" The Mudkip asked them.

"What's the big deal? I was gonna say sorry", Derp replied.

"That won't fix the mistake that you all made", Quentin said. "Sky is a very compassionate person. He's dedicated himself to insure that everyone he meets is smiling and happy".

"But what did he mean by he didn't want people to suffer the way he did?" Derpious questioned. Husky lets out a sigh, then explains.

"You see...Adam was adopted when he was growing up. At one point of his life, he was so depressed, he thought that his life was over. But then, he met us and we became great friends soon after. Before we went to prison in the past, we used to go around nearby cities and make people laugh and feel happy. When he feels that he hasn't done his job, he gets depressed and won't move around unless we encourage him to, which is a very difficult thing for us to do. But you know what? He is everyone's friend, and we care deeply about him, including me. Before you three go and cause more trouble, here's a question for you. Do you know how many people will be disappointed this year that they won't be able to have a great Thanksgiving dinner for once in their lives?"

With that, Quentin exits the room. The squids look down in shame, realizing that their mistake was more than bad, it was catastrophic for the city.

"Derpy...Derpious...what have we done?" Derp wondered.

"Uh...we burned up the chests that were set to be delivered. It just happened moments ago", Derpy pointed out, unaware that it wasn't what Derp meant by that.

"Derpy, how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Derpious asked him.

"I believe it was...68 times. But since I hit my head again when I slid off the wall, it makes 69 times now", Derpy explained. Derp sighs as he turns to face the squids.

"Squids...we need to make this right", Derp said.

"Why? I thought you said that this was your plan. To ruin Thanksgiving for others and steal the chests so that we can have a celebration that won't suck", Derpious argued.

"Yeah, but after hearing that we are ruining thousands and thousands of peoples' lives, I...I can't help but feel like it's our faults that no one won't be celebrating. Right here and right now, maybe for once in our pathetic lives...we can actually do something good instead of evil ", Derp explained.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Derp on this one", Derpy said to Derpious. "After all, this is the season of snowing and singing".

"That's Craftmas!" Derpious yelled in annoyance. "But...I suppose we could set aside our hatred towards the humans and hybrids and...help them. But as soon as we do this, we're going back to hating them".

"Can't argue with that", Derp responded. "But the chests were planned to be sent to the city by tomorrow, so we're going to work non-stop, through this night until we have enough chests. Derpy, you start crafting the chests. Derpious and I will hunt down the turkeys. Got it?"

"Got it", Derpious said.

"Got what? Milk?" Derpy asked, confused. Derp and Derpious glare at the stupid squid.

"Oh yeah! We were...we're going to make it up to the Minecrafters", Derp said. "Right. So...what was I gonna do again?"

"I already tell this plan is going to end badly", Derpious stated the obvious.

* * *

After the squids escape from the ship, throughout the tiring hours, they worked without a break through the night, making chests, hunting turkeys, and gathering much-needed items. Though at one point, Derp and Derpious chase down a flock of turkeys, but quickly slither away as the turkeys chase them, gobbling furiously at the squids.

After 9 long, dark hours, as the evening hours, the squids collapse in exhaustion, a few feet away from them is dozens and dozens of chests.

"We...we did it", Derp said, trying to catch his breathe.

"Yeah..it took all night and several trips to the hospital, but...it was worth it", Derpious explained.

"What are we panting about?" Derpy said, not sounding completely exhausted.

"That doesn't matter", Derp said, climbing back onto his tentacles. He slithers over to the chests and gazes over them. "We need to these chests to the city as soon as possible".

"Um...squids? Was there always a ship here?" Derpy asked. Derpious and Derp turn, the Butter Craft Airship was gone.

"What the? Where's the ship?" Derp exclaimed, looking around.

"The Minecrafters must have taken off while we were busy", Derpious quickly said. The marine mobs slither to a nearby hill and look in the distance. Several kilometers away from them, the ship faintly appears in the distance, outlines of skyscrapers appeared as well.

"They're at the city! We'll never get there in time! How are we suppose to haul all of these chests to the city!?" Derpious panicked, looking at his comrades. Derp looks over and spots a tall, dark stallion, grazing on the grasses.

"The horse! We can tie him to a wagon and he can haul the chests towards the city. Derpious, you go and start crafting the wagon. Derpy and I will early the horse's trust", Derp planned. Derpious nods and heads to a nearby crafting table. Derp and Derpy slowly approach the stallion. Storm lifts his head up and sees the squids, immediately reacting negatively towards them by rearing in the air. The squids back off slightly as the stallion lands back on all fours.

"Easy, stallion. It's nothing personal. We just need your endurance and strength to haul these chests towards that city in the distance", Derp said to the untamed equine. Storm neighs loudly at the squids, somehow the duo understand what the horse is saying.

"Oh...that was a burn right there!" Derpy exclaimed.

"Hey...shut up", Derp replied, then turns back towards the horse. "Listen, if you help us, I'll...give you 20 stacks of hay". Storm nickers mischievously at the squid. "Ugh...okay, 30 stacks of hay. Deal?" Derp questioned. Storm lets out a snort, asserting his answer. The stallion trots away from the squids, his head held high. Derpious drags a weak-looking wagon towards the squids, letting go after a few more feet.

"Okay, the wagon is done. Let's haul these chests into the back", Derpious claimed. One by one, the squids heave the chests onto the back, with much difficulty, but eventually manage to get all of the chests in. The mobs get onto the wagon, Storm tied to the wagon in the front. Derpious hears creaking from the wooden wheels, a sign that the wagon isn't going to hold for very long. He turns towards Derp, who is in the front, about to lead Storm.

"Derp, we must move now. The wheels aren't gonna last forever", Derpious quickly stated.

"Right", Derp said, then he looks towards the stallion. "You, get going!" The stallion neighs annoyingly at the squid.

"I don't care if you have a name. Start galloping!" Derp said, getting slightly agitated. Storm turns his head away, pawing a hoof on the ground once. Derp groans angrily, pulling some of his dark-bluish skin in frustration. Derpious crawls to where Derp is.

"Here, I'll handle this", he said. He looks at the horse, grasping the lead tied to Storm's neck. "Giddy-up", he said. Suddenly, Storm rears in the air again and takes off, pulling the wagon harshly, nearly making Derpy falls off to the wagon. Derp and Derpious hold onto the sides of the wagon while Derpy holds onto one of the chests. Storm gallops towards the city, having a bit of trouble hauling such a heavy load, but nonetheless, he continues to endurance the forces of nature.

Meanwhile, near the city, known as Blocktropolis, hundreds of Minecrafters gather around a large stage, awaiting Sky's arrival. Pretty soon, the general of the Sky Army appears, trying to look calm and peaceful. Two butter warriors guard the opposite sides of the stage as Sky steps onto the podium. Adam faintly smiles as he waves for a bit as the crowd applaud and cheer. After the Minecrafters settle down, Adam takes a deep breathe, then speaks into the microphone.

"Greetings, Minecrafters", Sky said with a slightly low voice. "As you may have heard, the Sky Army announced that we would be delivering chests, filled with everything you need for Thanksgiving. But...it is with a heavy heart that I must say that...the delivers aren't gonna happen".

The crowds of people gasp and whisper to themselves. After they quiet down, they look back up at Sky.

"I know you all needed something this year, but something happened last night and...it's kinda hard to explain. All I can say is that...the chests were destroyed, as well as everything inside", Adam explained, looking down at the podium. "I just...want to apologize in advance if you were expecting something different this year. I guess...it might have to wait until next year. Until then, I'm sorry that I didn't make your dreams come true".

With that final sentence, Sky moves away from the podium and makes his way down the stage, leaving the groups of Minecrafters in sadness and shame. But just before he can get off of the stage...

"**WAIT!**" A voice shouted out.

The general quickly looks to the other side of the stage. All he sees is Storm, pulling a weak wagon with three squids on the wagon. The stallion leaps over a nearby line of cars, taking the wagon with him. The squids yell in slow-motion, but Derpy screams with delight. The city folks quickly move out of the way. Storm lands back on his hooves, the wagon breaks apart, making the squids fall off and the chests, somehow unharmed, remained on the broken part of the wagon. Sky quickly gets to the wagon, followed by Dawn and Husky. The squids struggle to their tentacles, still trying to get their vision straight after the crash. Once they do, they look up at the general, who stares in complete shock at them, then looks towards the chests.

"I...I can't believe it. You...you three...helped...me...?", Sky asked in so much confusion. Derp takes a short sigh before looking up at Adam.

"I know you're shocked to see us, but...we did this because of what the blue one told us about why you were doing this", Derp explained. "We never really knew how much you cared about the welfare of others, but we've realized that our actions during this holiday season will not only ruin celebrations, but will break the hearts of thousands who pray every night for some sort of happiness in their life. You're more than a general or a god, Sky. You're a philanthropist".

"Wait...he's a person who can't eat meat?" Derpy questioned.

"That's a vegetarian, you moron", Derpious pointed out. "A philanthropist is a person who seeks to give happiness and hope to others".

"The point is...we felt terrible about what did and...we just wanted to make it right for once in our lives. So I present...all of the replacement chests for the Minecrafters to enjoy", Derp said. Sky stares at the mobs, unable to form any words for his worst enemies. Then, the other Minecrafters begin to applaud, the squids look in surprise as the humans cheer for them. Adam smiles as he kneels down towards the squids.

"You know...you three might be the worst things I have ever had to lay my eyes on, but you just learn the true meaning of Thanksgiving. To not only spend time with friends and family, but to give to others who are less fortunate and be thankful for what you have in your lives", Adam said. "Maybe, just this year, we can put our rivalry aside and celebrate together as a whole".

Derp smiles while his comrades look at each other in delight. Storm neighs happily and rears in the air, his shiny dark coat flashes with the rays of sunlight. Dawn and Husky look in happiness and stare towards the still cheering crowd of Minecrafters.

Hours later, as night falls into the land of Minecraftia, every family within Blocktropolis celebrate with the food items delivered by the squids, eating with their family within the warm houses of neighborhoods that settled close to each other. Within the Butter Craft Airship, every recruit gathered in the dining room, chatting with each other while enjoying their meals. Sky and Dawn look around, everyone is having a great time. The general looks towards one of the windows and sees Derp, Derpy, and Derpious crawls out of the same open block. He runs over to them.

"Wait! Aren't you three gonna stay here for a bit more?" Adam asked. Derp looks towards the general.

"We'd love to, but we must return back to the squid dimension. Our army must be wondering where we are, but...this was a enjoyable meal and an honor, Sky", Derp said. "I'm looking forward to doing this every Thanksgiving year with you. But until then, we're gonna make trouble everywhere we go".

"And I'll be there to stop you", the general said cheerfully. The squids nod and make their exit. Derp and Derpious slip through the missing block, but as soon as Derpy goes through, he gets stuck again. He grunts, trying to squeeze through, but ultimately fails. He looks at Adam through the window.

"A little help here?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled through the glass. Sky walks up to the window and starts pushing the squid's body through the space. Then, Derpy's body slips through the window and the clueless squid goes flying towards his comrades. The squids are sent off of the ship, falling through the air before they plummet beneath the surface of an ocean.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. All that matters down is that everything is perfect now", Sky said. Suddenly, Jerome and Mitch walk up to the general and his wife.

"Adam, Jerome says that chicken tastes much better than turkey, and I just wanna know if it's not true", Mitch argued to Sky.

"Turkey tastes better than chicken. Of course it's not true", Sky responded. Jerome groans as Mitch leaps into the air in delight.

"Ha! In your face, you smelly Bacca!" Mitch said, happy to have proven his friend wrong.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna eat chicken every Thanksgiving. Ain't no one stopping this Bacca!", Jerome said, walking away with a piece of chicken in his hand. Mitch chuckles as he follows his friend. Sky and Dawn look out the window and stare into the moon's beautiful, snowy-white light that seemed to shone down on the ship.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this touching and inspirational episode. Make sure, as always, to favor, like, and review this story. Make sure to also leave any ideas as well. **

**And if you enjoyed this episode, make sure to leave this hashtag:**

**#HappyThanksgiving**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving, and I will see you later, my friends. :)**

**-Song: The Laugh Song (A Parody to My Little Pony's Smile Song)**


End file.
